Nowa rzeczywistość
by Arianka
Summary: Gdy w jednej chwili tracisz wszystko, kurczowo trzymasz się tego, co ci jeszcze ze starego świata pozostało. Nawet, jeśli jesteś detektywem-konsultantem. Post-Reichenbach, ale raczej bez nadmiernego smutkowania. Sherlock/Molly w wersji raczej kanonicznie jednostronnej.
1. Prolog

****Początek tego tekstu powstał dość dawno, zaraz po tym, jak pierwszy raz obejrzałam Reichenbach Fall. Odleżał sobie trochę, nim o sobie przypomniał i zmusił mnie do rozwinięcia.

Relacje między bohaterami raczej kanonicznie, duże stężenie Sherlocka i Molly. Dla odmiany nie John.

Z pozdrowieniami dla **Siean Riley **i **Cassiopei **za towarzyszenie mi w pisaniu.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characeters and my writing is non-profit.

* * *

**Prolog**

Kostnica zawsze budziła w nim dziwne, mieszane uczucia. Nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał, w końcu on _nie_ miał uczuć, a jednak… Przypominał sobie, że kiedyś o mały włos tutaj nie trafił. To był jeden, jedyny raz, kiedy Mycroft stracił panowanie nad sobą. Do tamtego czasu był dla Sherlocka irytującym starszym bratem, denerwującym i niechcianym opiekunem. Tamtego dnia pierwszy, i ostatni raz wydał się Sherlockowi groźny. Nieubłagany.

Sherlock miał wtedy dziewiętnaście lat, maturę zdaną dwa lata wcześniej i pomiędzy uczęszczaniem na studia medyczne, gdzie na przemian błyszczał wiedzą i oblewał egzaminy, doprowadzając prowadzących do rozpaczy, odkrywał jednocześnie chemię. Urywał się z wykładów, by spędzać długie godziny w laboratorium, ale szybko obserwowanie substancji pod mikroskopem przestało mu wystarczać. Miał już dostateczną wiedzę o truciznach, by móc zacząć, w swoim mniemaniu ostrożnie, eksperymentować. Narkotyki stanowiły dla niego wyzwanie, więc testował, na ile jego umysł jest silny. Udawało mu się przez prawie dwa miesiące, aż któregoś razu źle skalkulował dawkę.

Mycroft był wściekły. Ledwie Sherlock oprzytomniał w szpitalu i przestał wymiotować, zmusił go do wstania i słabego jak dziecko, na trzęsących się nogach, zaprowadził na sam dół, do kostnicy, nie zważając na protesty lekarzy i pielęgniarek. Pytał, czy Sherlock naprawdę chciał, żeby brat zabrał go z tego zimnego, stalowego stołu. Nie wzruszył się, gdy chłopak kolejny raz pozbywał się zawartości dawno opróżnionego żołądka.

Potem Mycroft zrobił coś jeszcze. Być może uznał, że śmierć nie robi na nim wrażenia, bo zabrał go dwa piętra wyżej. _Patrz,_ mówił i zmuszał go do zajrzenia do sali, gdzie młoda kobieta leżała na szpitalnym łóżku tak, jakby to był ten stalowy stół. Bez życia. _Patrz, skoro nie rusza cię śmierć,_ syczał mu do ucha Mycroft, trzymając go w pionie. _Tym razem miałeś szczęście, ale mogłeś być teraz taki, jak ona. Ciało żyje, ale umysł umarł. Bo o to jedno się troszczysz, prawda? Na tym jednym ci w życiu zależy._

Tak, zależało mu. Mycroft zostawił go wtedy samego w szpitalu na cały długi tydzień, gdy nie wolno mu było ruszyć się z sali choćby na krok. Sherlock nie przypominał sobie, kiedy jeszcze tak potwornie się nudził, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że Mycroft osiągnął swój cel. Kobieta na łóżku i stół w kostnicy zlały się w jeden obraz, a w myślach obijało mu się ciągle – _to może być twój umysł._ Oczywiście śmierć zabiłaby również nudę, ale rozwiązanie samo w sobie było pospolite, _nudne._

Oblał wtedy semestr, spędził koszmarne trzy miesiące pod jednym dachem z Mycroftem, który dołożył wszelkich starań, by wyciszyć sprawę, a wraz z nadejściem jesieni wrócił na zajęcia i znów zarywał noce nad kolejnymi eksperymentami, ale pozostał czysty.

_Dlaczego to wszystko przypomniało mi się właśnie w tej chwili?_ Sherlock wstrząsnął głową, zirytowany, że coś takiego mogło mu się przyplątać akurat teraz, kiedy był zajęty. Odgarnął włosy z czoła i skupił się ponownie na tym, co mówiła Molly. Czasu było niewiele, a mieli jeszcze dużo do zrobienia.

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek znajdzie się w kostnicy i będzie patrzył na efekt ich wspólnej pracy - samego siebie leżącego na metalowym stole. Młodzieniec o czarnych lokach z na pół zmasakrowaną twarzą miał płaszcz Sherlocka, miał jego szalik, dokumenty i zegarek. Nie był już bezimiennym ciałem, przywiezionym poprzedniego dnia z miejsca jakiejś katastrofy, ale stał się Sherlockiem Holmesem, miał nim być dla całego świata prócz dwóch osób.

Gdy szedł na dach szpitala, miał szczerą nadzieję, że mimo wszystko Mycroft nie będzie musiał podpisywać żadnego aktu zgonu. Ani fałszywego, ani prawdziwego. Tym bardziej nie chciał, żeby John identyfikował jakiekolwiek zwłoki. To by chyba było nie w porządku. Pomyślał przelotnie, że zmienił się od tamtego incydentu z narkotykami. Troszczył się o coś jeszcze.

Znów miał rację. Dobrze zrobił, przygotowując się zawczasu. Nie przewidział tylko jednego. Gdy Moriarty dał mu coś na „zachętę" do skoku, Sherlock wiedział już, że musi zaryzykować. Plan wykonany pospiesznie z Molly nagle wydał mu się nie dość precyzyjny. Czy to oznaczało, że się bał? Nie, nie mógł, Sherlock Holmes nie mógł się bać, nie teraz, nie w tej chwili. Zrobił to, co musiał. Zerwał połączenie, odrzucił telefon.

I skoczył.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**Rozdział pierwszy**

- Hej, ty! Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Niejeden raz w okresie przestoju w pracy narzekał na swój mózg. Nieraz próbował go spowolnić i przeżył z tego powodu niejedną kłótnię z Johnem, który stanowczo przeciwstawiał się temu. A teraz pierwszy raz mógł powiedzieć, że mu się udało. Przez całą długą drogę nawet nie drgnął, rozpłaszczony na stosie worków, które wypełniały ciężarówkę. Lądowanie pozbawiło go tchu i zamroczyło, a kiedy mniej więcej odzyskał zdolność myślenia, samochód był już kilka przecznic dalej. Czuł, jak ciężarówka to ruszała, to stawała na światłach, żeby za chwilę skręcić w kolejną ulicę. Nawet nie śledził trasy. Znał adres, ale w tej chwili, gdyby ktoś go zapytał, nie odtworzyłby drogi, którą przebyli.

- Hej, słyszysz? Koniec jazdy – powtórzył niecierpliwie kierowca. Sherlock przechylił się przez krawędź ciężarówki i w zasadzie stoczył się na ziemię. Pozwolił, żeby barczysty mężczyzna jednym ruchem postawił go na nogi i zaprowadził po schodach do mieszkania na piętrze. Kierowca otworzył drzwi, popchnął go do środka, a potem wcisnął mu w rękę klucz i wyszedł. Został sam.

John pewnie nazwałby to szokiem, i pewnie miałby rację. Sherlock nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek znajdzie się w sytuacji, kiedy będzie siedział na podłodze w salonie Molly Hooper z kubkiem zimnej kawy. Nawet nie zdjął płaszcza, a i tak trząsł się z zimna. Pierwszy raz zrozumiał, o co chodziło ratownikom z tym kocem. Teraz przydałby mu się jakiś. Kubek latał w jego rękach, kawa bryzgała ciemnymi plamami na jasny dywan Molly. Nie odstawił go, bo bezpieczniej było coś trzymać.

Bał się. Mieszkanie było ciche i puste, a on wciąż leciał przez nieskończenie długie piętra budynku szpitala i słyszał krzyk Johna. Strach był świeży i przypominał o sobie, tak jak ostatnie dwie nieprzespane noce. Sprawiłby pewnie jeszcze więcej problemów, gdyby Sherlock miał cokolwiek w ustach od śniadania poprzedniego dnia. Po Baskerville sądził, że będzie umiał sobie z nim poradzić. Mylił się. Wtedy pomocnym był fakt, że mózg nie zgadzał się z tym, co widziały oczy. Gdy działanie narkotyku ustało, mógł sobie wytłumaczyć, że to tylko wytwór wyobraźni. Tym razem było inaczej. Strach był prawdziwy i bardziej namacalny, niż byłby skłonny przyznać przed kimkolwiek.

Nieraz stykał się ze śmiercią, rzadko kiedy Lestrade dzwonił do niego, gdy nie miał jakiegoś trupa. John wyrzucał mu, że podchodził do niej zupełnie obojętnie, a jednak… Tym razem w przeciągu kilku godzin dwie osoby zginęły na jego oczach. Dwóch wrogów. Pusty żołądek podjeżdżał mu do gardła na wspomnienie obłąkańczego uśmiechu Jamesa Moriarty'ego na sekundę przed tym, jak ten wsadził sobie pistolet do ust i wystrzelił. Pewnie nawet miał krew na płaszczu…

Rozmowa z Johnem była najgorsza. Jak przekonać… przyjaciela, że okłamywał go przez cały czas? Jak zrobić to tak, żeby mu uwierzył? John musiał, musiał wierzyć, że detektyw doradczy Sherlock Holmes był tylko iluzją wytworzoną, by imponować innym. Że tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniał. A najtrudniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że John stał po drugiej stronie ulicy i wszystko widział. Obaj się widzieli, a telefon pozwolił im przybliżyć się na tyle, żeby mogli porozmawiać. Sherlock liczył na to, że pani Hudson zatrzyma go w domu. Po to Molly zadzwoniła do niego z informacją o rzekomym napadzie, żeby John zniknął z okolic szpitala. Tak, ale John był żołnierzem, nawykłym do szybkich reakcji, a o tej porze korki nie były jeszcze takie duże. Sherlock początkowo chciał tylko wysłać lakonicznego smsa z pożegnaniem i wyjaśnieniem, ale kiedy zobaczył, że John wysiada z taksówki, musiał zadzwonić, żeby go powstrzymać. John musiał być przekonany, że Sherlock zginął, ale zmuszanie go dodatkowo do patrzenia na tę śmierć było okrucieństwem. Nawet on to rozumiał.

Nie spodziewał się też, że emocje wezmą górę. Trudno, bardzo trudno było przekonująco kłamać, kiedy głos się łamał, a wszystko w środku krzyczało, żeby powiedział coś przeciwnego. Ręce drżały, oczy łzawiły… A on musiał być stanowczy, doprowadzić sprawę do końca i jeszcze odpowiednio skoczyć. Świadomość, że mógł się pomylić, nie trafić i roztrzaskać się o płyty chodnika omal nie sparaliżowała go w kluczowym momencie. Nadal go paraliżowała. Gdyby zginął, nikt nigdy nie poznałby prawdy. A to by oznaczało, że on przegrał.

Kwadrans później szczęknął zamek w drzwiach. A może godzinę? W zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnego zegara, żeby mógł to sprawdzić; jego własny założyli na rękę trupowi. Nie miał zegarka, nie miał portfela, nic nie miał.

Molly wyglądała na zmęczoną; w końcu całą noc spędziła w prosektorium, przygotowując zwłoki i charakteryzując je tak, by można je było pomylić z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Od jej umiejętności zależało życie Johna, pani Hudson i inspektora Lestrade'a. Sherlock był wdzięczny, że Moriarty tak samo jak Molly uważał, że ona się nie liczy. Przez to znajdowała się poza podejrzeniami i była jedyną znajomą osobą, która mogła mu pomóc.

- Sherlock? – Jej głos był zachrypnięty od płaczu, gdy zawołała z korytarza. – Udało się. Zadziałało. Dobry Boże, biedny John… - Szelest sugerował, że Molly ściągała płaszcz i przebierała się. Po chwili zajrzała do pokoju, wciąż z torebką w ręku i zatrzymała się niepewnie w progu.

- Dali mi dzisiaj wolne – zagaiła nerwowo dziewczyna. Miała nadzieję, że po tak zwariowanej akcji, jaką właśnie odstawili, Sherlock Holmes nie będzie taki nieprzystępny, ale nie spodziewała się, że zastanie go wpatrującego się tępym wzrokiem w stół. Nie zareagował na jej obecność, tak jakby w ogóle jej nie było. Molly wolałaby, żeby odpowiedział jej jak zwykle na swój sposób, choćby i niegrzecznie. – Wiedzieli, że się znaliśmy, i…

- Uratowałaś mi życie. Nie tylko mi. – Wyprany z emocji głos Sherlocka przeczył znaczeniu słów, które wypowiadał. – Byłaś wspaniała.

- Powiedziałam, że ci pomogę. – Molly niepewnie podeszła bliżej i kucnęła. – Kupiłam po drodze gazetę, chcesz? – zapytała i podsunęła mu zwinięty w rulon „The Sun". – Straszne bzdury, nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo.

Sherlock przestał wpatrywać się w nogę od stolika i wziął od niej gazetę. Zerknął na pierwszą stronę opatrzoną swoim zdjęciem i nagle zerwał się na nogi, aż Molly odsunęła się z krzykiem. Kubek z kawą roztrzaskał się o podłogę.

- Zabierz to! Zabierz! – Holmes rzucił gazetą przez całą długość pokoju i wycofał się pod ścianę.

- Dobrze, spokojnie… - Molly wstała ostrożnie, jakby bała się wykonać gwałtowniejszy ruch. Teraz już zupełnie nie wiedziała, co robić. Holmes ją przeraził.

- Nie dobrze! Gdyby nie to, nie zarywałabyś nocy nad trupem. – Sherlock zaczął nerwowo spacerować po pokoju, rozgniatając przy okazji szczątki kubka. Ręce trzęsły mu się jeszcze bardziej. - Gdyby nie te cholerne bzdury, nie musiałbym skakać!

- To było przerażające – przyznała ostrożnie Molly. – Widziałam wszystko. Ja bym tak nie umiała… Byłeś dzielny. – Sherlock powiedział jej kiedyś, że nie umie podtrzymywać rozmowy, zwłaszcza, kiedy druga osoba nie ma na to ochoty. Chyba miał rację, ale Molly nie zamierzała łatwo zrezygnować. Widziała nocą jego desperację, kiedy prosił ją o pomoc, i wiedziała, że nie przyszło mu to łatwo. Tym bardziej nie chciała się poddawać.

- Nie. – Sherlock osunął się nagle po ścianie i podciągnął nogi pod brodę. – Nie byłem – zaprzeczył cicho. Molly stała skonsternowana, nie wiedząc, czy może do niego podejść. Widziała jego histeryczną reakcję przed chwilą i bała się, że mimowolnie znów zrobi coś źle. Do diabła, nie była psychologiem, na co dzień pracowała z miłymi, cichymi trupami. A teraz miała w mieszkaniu roztrzęsionego socjopatę i nie wiedziała, czego się może spodziewać. Sherlock chyba też nie wiedział. Siedział skulony pod ścianą i… Molly dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że szlochał.

- Sherlock? Już wszystko w porządku, udało się – odezwała się niepewnie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że powtarza wyświechtane banały, ale nie miała pojęcia, co innego mogłaby powiedzieć. Usiadła na podłodze i położyła Sherlockowi rękę na ramieniu, podświadomie oczekując, że zepnie się i ucieknie, ale nic takiego się nie stało.

- Nie w porządku. – Sherlock walczył z łamiącym się głosem. Dla Molly było wręcz niepojęte, że trząsł się w szoku, a jednocześnie starał się myśleć trzeźwo. – Zobacz, co się ze mną dzieje! – zacisnął drżącą rękę na jej dłoni. – Dlaczego?

_Dlaczego? _Molly przez moment nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć. Pytanie w pierwszej chwili zabrzmiało absurdalnie, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie wszystkie te sytuacje, gdy John półgłosem objaśniał coś Sherlockowi. Dziewczyna spojrzała na towarzysza i zobaczyła w jego oczach autentyczne niezrozumienie. Naprawdę nie wiedział.

- To stres. Strach, szok – powiedziała. – To normalne, że twoje ciało reaguje w taki sposób. To minie – zapewniła i uśmiechnęła się. Objęłaby go, ale mógłby to opacznie zrozumieć. Albo nie zrozumieć wcale.

Sherlock milczał. Na moment skulił się jeszcze mocniej, ale potem odetchnął głębiej kilka razy i rozluźnił się trochę. Przeczesał palcami włosy i rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby pierwszy raz widział pokój, w którym przebywał od dłuższego czasu. Przez moment wyglądało na to, że analizuje sytuację, a potem odezwał się niepewnie:

- Przepraszam. Sprawiam ci kłopoty. – W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka pytania, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy dobrze zinterpretował sytuację. Wstał z podłogi i zaczął zbierać resztki kubka. Wydawało się, że się uspokoił.

- Nie, nie szkodzi. Zobaczysz, wszystko się ułoży – powtórzyła łagodnie, jak do dziecka. – Będziesz u mnie bezpieczny. Nie, nie, zostaw to, pokaleczysz się! – Molly odruchowo podniosła głos. Sherlock konwulsyjnie zacisnął pięść, a potem z pewnym niedowierzaniem przyjrzał się kropelkom krwi, które pojawiły się na wnętrzu dłoni. Strząsnął odłamki szkła i bez słowa wyszedł z salonu. Molly zgarnęła butem szkło na jeden stosik i poszła za nim.

Znalazła go w kuchni przy zlewie. Znów kompletnie zignorował jej obecność, więc zabrała tylko zmiotkę i wróciła do salonu. Uznała, że może lepiej będzie zostawić Sherlocka na chwilę samego, skoro reagował tak gwałtownie. Miała nadzieję, że się nie myliła i wszystko minie, gdy trochę odpocznie, bo inaczej nie wyobrażała sobie mieszkania z takim Sherlockiem pod jednym dachem. Z normalnym też nie, ale tym zamierzała martwić się później.

Gdy weszła ponownie do kuchni, woda w czajniku właśnie się gotowała, a na blacie szafki stały dwa kubki. Sherlock opierał się o zlew. Wyglądał na spokojnego, ale kto go tam wiedział? Tylko ręce ciągle nieznacznie mu drżały. Jego płaszcz i marynarka wisiały na oparciu krzesła, co Molly odczytała jako pomyślny znak. Widać poczuł się trochę bezpieczniej.

- Chcesz śniadanie? – zapytała, uznając, że najlepiej będzie zaproponować coś neutralnego. – Czy spać? Ja padam z nóg.

- Chyba śniadanie. Nie ma mleka – stwierdził Sherlock i zalał herbatę. Nie rozlał wrzątku, choć Molly się tego obawiała.

- O, zapomniałam. Siadaj, zrobię coś – odparła nerwowo i otworzyła lodówkę. – Albo jak chcesz prysznic albo coś… Ręczniki są w szafce.

- W porządku.

Dziewczyna zamilkła, nie mając pojęcia, co mu jeszcze zaproponować. Sherlock usiadł przy małym kuchennym stole i złączył palce w charakterystycznym geście. Molly przez chwilę myślała, że ją obserwuje, ale kiedy zerknęła na niego, okazało się, że patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem i mruczał coś do siebie. Nagle zaczęła się zastanawiać, co on zamierza zrobić, jednak w tej chwili nie był najlepszy moment, żeby o to zapytać.

- Ten człowiek, z którym przyszedłeś w święta do kostnicy, to twój brat, tak? – Molly postawiła talerze na stole i usiadła. Przerwała ciszę, bo coś jej się w tym milczeniu nie podobało.

- Tak, Mycroft. – Sherlock spiął się na wspomnienie brata. Widać było, że jest zainteresowany.

- Przyjechał do szpitala. Był… - Molly zawahała się, szukając odpowiedniego określenia. – Trzepnęło go mocno. A potem John go zobaczył i dostał szału. Mało się na niego nie rzucił, krzyczał, że to on cię zabił, że byłeś jego bratem i jak on mógł…

- Co? – Teraz to był już ten znajomy Sherlock, zaintrygowany szczegółem, którego inni nie rozumieli. Molly odetchnęła z ulgą. Przynajmniej wiedziała, czego się mniej więcej spodziewać. – Powtórz.

- John oskarżał twojego brata, że to on spowodował twoją śmierć – powtórzyła posłusznie. – Dlaczego?

Sherlock odchylił się na krześle i zamarł w pół ruchu. Nagle przypomniał sobie o tym, co dotąd wypychał z umysłu, zajęty bieżącymi sprawami. Moriarty skądś musiał mieć te wszystkie informacje o nim, wszystko to, co ta przeklęta dziennikarka wpakowała do swojego artykułu. Gazeta dalej leżała na podłodze w pokoju, ale nie zamierzał do niej zaglądać. Pamięć mu nie szwankowała, nie musiał czytać własnego życiorysu w jakimś brukowcu. A kłamstwa go w tej chwili nie interesowały. To reakcja Johna, o której wspomniała Molly, miała kluczowe znaczenie. Zdradzała źródło informacji jego wroga. I tym kimś, do ciężkiej cholery, był jego brat Mycroft! Nikt inny nie wiedział o nim tyle. Poza Johnem, ale John częściowo tkwił razem z nim w całym tym gównie. Zaskakujące dla niego było tylko to, że Mycroft okazał jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie jego rzekomą śmiercią. No tak, w końcu on się _martwił_.

- Mógł o tym pomyśleć wcześniej – mruknął do siebie Sherlock.

- Co? – Molly patrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Nie, nic. – Wrócił do swojej kanapki, a Molly chyba w końcu zrozumiała, że ma dosyć rozmowy. Sherlock kątem oka widział, jak kończy śniadanie, a potem wstaje i wyciąga coś z szafki. Zaskoczyło go pudełko z tabletkami, które postawiła mu przy talerzu.

- Kanapa w salonie jest całkiem wygodna – powiedziała nieśmiało Molly. – Weź to i się prześpij.

- Nie potrzebuję. – Potrzebował mocnej, słodkiej kawy i chwili spokoju.

- Może na co dzień pracuję w kostnicy, ale najpierw musiałam skończyć medycynę – przypomniała mu dziewczyna ze stanowczością, której nie spodziewałby się po niej jeszcze wczoraj. No tak, ale wczoraj zgodziła się przecież mu pomóc i najwyraźniej uznała, że jej pomoc jeszcze się nie skończyła. – Dali mi to w szpitalu, bo uznali, że jestem wstrząśnięta. Tobie dobrze zrobi.

- Molly…

- Nie otruję cię. Stres, pamiętasz? Minie, jak odpoczniesz. Zaufaj mi.

- Dobrze… - Sherlock z wahaniem sięgnął po tabletki. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, więc zaryzykował. – Dziękuję.

Zgarnął jeszcze szklankę z resztą herbaty, płaszcz i wyszedł już bez słowa. Kanapa w salonie nie wyglądała najgorzej, była nawet podobna do tej, którą mieli na Baker Street, a on w tej chwili i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, przed zmrokiem nie mógł ryzykować i wychodzić. Wysypał na rękę dwie pigułki, przełknął je i rozciągnął się na kanapie.

Troje zabójców, trzy cele. Dopóki chodzili po ziemi, Sherlock Holmes musiał być martwy. Czekała go więc misja, jakiej jeszcze nigdy się nie podejmował. Musiał wcielić się w jednego z nich i zlikwidować ich jednego po drugim. Gdy zabójcy znikną, on będzie mógł wrócić. Ale na razie Molly miała rację. Musiał planować na trzeźwo.


	3. Rozdział drugi

**Rozdział drugi**

Molly zamknęła za sobą drzwi do sypialni i odetchnęła. Sherlock spał na kanapie, zakryty swoim płaszczem. Nawet nie drgnął, jak przed chwilą do niego zajrzała, więc prawdopodobnie nie udawał. Był bezpieczny u niej w mieszkaniu. Nikt nigdy, z Sherlockiem włącznie, nie brał jej na serio. Miał wczoraj rację – tylko dlatego mogła mu teraz pomóc.

Dziewczyna zrzuciła z siebie ubranie i włożyła piżamę. Miała szczerą nadzieję, że Sherlock nie ma w zwyczaju wchodzić do czyjegoś pokoju bez pukania. Po tak nerwowej nocy zamierzała się przespać, a dopiero potem martwić się, co dalej. Zaciągnęła zasłony i wsunęła się pod koc.

Wbrew swoim obawom, nie śniła o niczym; widać jej podświadomość pamiętała, że Sherlock spał za ścianą, a ciało na chodniku było tym, które przygotowywała przez całą noc.

Obudziła się po drugiej. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że zegarek szwankuje, ale potem przypomniała sobie wszystko. Wobec tego spanie w środku dnia było jak najbardziej uzasadnione, jednak Molly uznała, że dość już odpoczęła. Po długim gorącym prysznicu i mocnej kawie była w stanie myśleć.

Zajrzała do salonu. Przez dłuższą chwilę stała w progu i patrzyła na śpiącego mężczyznę. Dawno przestała sobie robić jakiekolwiek nadzieje, ale też nie był jej obojętny. Gdyby nie to, nie zgodziłaby się bez wahania na tak karkołomny plan, w którym w dodatku nie wszystko mogło pójść po ich myśli. Sherlock Holmes zginął, a gazety zniszczyły całą jego historię, przedstawiając wszystko jako kłamstwo. Molly nie wiedziała dokładnie, dlaczego Sherlock musiał skoczyć. Z urywków jego wypowiedzi wynikało, że w jakiś sposób wiązało się to z Johnem, jakoś miało go chronić. W przeciwnym razie Molly nalegałaby, żeby powiedzieli doktorowi prawdę. Sama ledwie się powstrzymała, gdy widziała go przed szpitalem. To było okrutne, straszne, ale Sherlock był uparty przez całą noc. John ani nikt inny nie może się dowiedzieć. Wtajemniczyli tylko dwoje znajomych Molly ze szpitala, którzy w stosownym momencie podrzucili na chodnik ciało. Reszta przechodniów należała do szpiegowskiej siatki Sherlocka i została przez niego ściągnięta pod szpital. W całym tym spektaklu jedyną niewtajemniczoną osobą był John. No i Mycroft Holmes, ale on Molly nie obchodził. To przyjaciela Sherlocka było jej szkoda, bo wiedziała, że pomiędzy nimi wytworzyła się specyficzna więź.

Nadszedł najwyższy czas, by zadała sobie pytanie, co dalej. Zdążyła się przekonać, że pozorowana śmierć wstrząsnęła Sherlockiem. Był zagubiony i przerażony. W jednej chwili stracił cały bezpieczny świat. Dom, przyjaciół, wszystko, co znajome. Każdy normalny człowiek byłby wstrząśnięty, ale Sherlock, którego mało kto akceptował, odczuwał to podwójnie. Był zbyt specyficzną osobą, by mógł łatwo odbudować sobie życie w jakimś nowym miejscu, pomiędzy obcymi. Molly kojarzył się z dzieckiem, które nagle zostało osierocone. A w tym wszystkim ona była jedynym łącznikiem ze starym światem, jedyną osobą, która go rozumiała. Choć może „rozumiała" to za dużo powiedziane. Nie była Johnem, nie mieszkała dotąd z Sherlockiem pod jednym dachem i nie miała pojęcia, czy wytrzyma.

Jednakże tak czy inaczej Sherlock na razie zostawał u niej. Nie zamierzała go wypuścić przynajmniej do następnego dnia, ale w takim razie potrzebowali paru drobiazgów. W mieszkaniu nie miała żadnych męskich rzeczy ani nie przychodził jej do głowy żaden znajomy, od którego mogłaby cokolwiek pożyczyć bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Wyglądało na to, że musi pojechać na zakupy. Krępowała ją myśl, że będzie kupować Sherlockowi przedmioty codziennego użytku, ale przecież nie mogła pójść na zakupy razem z nim, przynajmniej dopóki miał tylko ten swój charakterystyczny płaszcz. Zbyt łatwo ktoś mógłby go rozpoznać.

Sherlock nadal spał. Molly nie spodziewała się, żeby obudził się przed wieczorem. Mimo to obawiała się trochę zostawić go samego w mieszkaniu. Jak się zachowa, gdy nagle znajdzie się sam? Chciała wierzyć, że w ogóle zauważyłby, że jej nie ma, choć pewnie nawet nie zwróci na to uwagi. Sherlock Holmes nie był osobą, która panikowała. Choć rankiem był bardzo roztrzęsiony, Molly nie spodziewała się, żeby cokolwiek z tego pozostało. Dla pewności jednak zostawiła mu kartkę na drzwiach i wyszła.

Zakupy zajęły jej ponad dwie godziny. Towarzyszyła jej koleżanka ze szpitala, która rankiem uczestniczyła w akcji. Joanne miała męża, więc nawet gdyby ktoś je widział, uznałby, że wszystkie męskie rzeczy, które kupowały, przeznaczone były dla niego. Potem tylko „przypadkiem" zamieniły się torbami. Molly była niezmiernie ciekawa, co Sherlock powie. Znała go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że to, co kupiła, nijak nie pokrywało się z jego gustem. Niebieskie jeansy, kilka kolorowych koszulek, kurtka – to wszystko na pewno nie miało nic wspólnego z drogimi garniturami i długimi płaszczami, które nosił jej obecny współlokator.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zastała Sherlocka siedzącego na kanapie z jej laptopem na kolanach. Nie miała hasła, bo rzadko kiedy używała komputera poza domem, a mieszkała przecież sama. Nie spodziewała się, że Sherlock będzie tak swobodnie grzebał w jej rzeczach.

- Mam tam prywatne dokumenty – oburzyła się. Sherlock nawet nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu, zajęty czytaniem czegoś. Jego koszula była nieludzko wymięta po spaniu, ale chyba nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Nie ruszam twoich plików, korzystam z Internetu – mruknął, a potem ze złością zamknął laptopa. – Nie zrobił tego!

- Co? – Molly rzuciła torby na kanapę i zabrała komputer. – Kto czego nie zrobił?

- John! Prosiłem go… - Sherlock urwał i z zainteresowaniem zajrzał do toreb.

- John do mnie dzwonił – przypomniała sobie Molly. – Pytał, jak sobie radzę. O mało mu nie powiedziałam. Sherlock, on może ci pomóc lepiej niż ja…

- Nie – przerwał jej Holmes. – Mnie nie ma, rozumiesz? Jeśli się okaże, że ja żyję, John, pani Hudson i Lestrade zginą. Moriarty wyraził się jasno – albo ja, albo oni. Chciałem, żeby John potwierdził wszystkim to, co napisali w gazetach – powiedział. Molly widziała, że te słowa z trudem przeszły mu przez gardło. – Liczyłem, że wykorzysta do tego swój blog.

- Sherlock, on tego raczej nie zrobi – zauważyła ostrożnie Molly. – Ja bym ci nie uwierzyła, on tym bardziej.

- Molly, co to ma być? – Sherlock wyciągnął z torby zieloną koszulkę i zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie ignorując poprzedni temat. Kolejna okazała się być niebieska.

- To dla ciebie. – Molly zarumieniła się i przygryzła wargi. Nadeszła chwila prawdy… - Pomyślałam, że będziesz potrzebować…

Sherlock przez moment patrzył na wyciągnięte rzeczy zdegustowanym wzrokiem, ale potem uśmiechnął się z… czy to było uznanie? W każdym razie zrozumiał powód, dla którego Molly wybrała tak odmienne rzeczy.

- Dziękuję. – Tym razem w jego głosie nie było wahania. Sherlock wybrał spośród rzeczy wściekle zielony T-shirt, a potem bez skrępowania rozpiął wygniecioną koszulę i zdjął ją. Molly syknęła na widok siniaków, pozostałości po upadku, ale jej towarzysz jakby w ogóle ich nie zauważył. Narzucił na siebie koszulkę i dopiero wtedy poczuł się wyraźnie niekomfortowo. Nieobecnym gestem przejechał dłońmi po ramionach i Molly zorientowała się, że nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go w krótkim rękawku. Zawsze miał na sobie przynajmniej koszulę, a zwykle jeszcze marynarkę i teraz było mu źle bez tego. Zanim Molly zdążyła się odezwać, zapytać o cokolwiek, Sherlock wciągnął na siebie bluzę. Przynajmniej o rozmiar za dużą, jak zauważyła poniewczasie. Jakim cudem nie było mu za gorąco? No tak, ale Sherlock w czerwcu potrafił nosić ten sam płaszcz co w grudniu.

- Mmm... Nie masz może szlafroka? - zapytał Sherlock z zaskakującą nieśmiałością. Molly zamrugała zdziwiona. Szlafroka? Sama nigdy nie używała, nawet nie miała żadnego w szafie, więc nie pomyślała na zakupach, że Sherlock mógłby potrzebować akurat tego. No tak, ale co ona wiedziała o jego zwyczajach? Widywali się zwykle w kostnicy albo w laboratorium, na Baker Street i w poprzednich mieszkaniach Sherlocka była zaledwie kilka razy i niewiele pamiętała poza chaosem w dokumentach i sprzętem laboratoryjnym w różnych dziwnych miejscach. Zaczynała się już cieszyć, że nie ma w domu mikroskopu.

- Nie, nie kupiłam. Nie wiedziałam.

- W porządku - uciął Sherlock i zamilkł. Błądził wzrokiem po pokoju bez większego zainteresowania. Molly przez chwilę stała niezdecydowana, ale nie przyszło jej do głowy nic, co mogłaby powiedzieć, więc uciekła do kuchni. Toby'emu nie będzie przeszkadzała cisza.


	4. Rozdział trzeci

**Rozdział trzeci**

Noc okazała się być paskudna. Po tym, jak przespał pół dnia, a drugie pół spędził snując się po mieszkaniu Molly i poznając każdy zakamarek, Sherlock nie umiał znaleźć sobie miejsca. Był wypoczęty, więc nawet nie mógł pójść spać. Kanapa nie była już tak podobna do tej w domu, jak mu się wcześniej wydawało, a całe mieszkanie, pozbawione znajomych rzeczy, było po prostu obce. Molly nie wiedziała nic o nikotynowych plastrach, więc mu nie kupiła, a potem stanowczo odmówiła wyjścia po papierosy. A nawet gdyby, to, tak samo jak John, nie zgodziłaby się na palenie w pomieszczeniu. Sherlock wyjątkowo potrzebował nikotyny, a chęć zapalenia pogłębiała się tym bardziej, że Molly nie miała skrzypiec ani żadnego innego instrumentu, na którym mógłby grać. Uprzedziła go zresztą, że i tak nie mógłby grać w środku nocy, bo sąsiedzi natychmiast wiedzieliby, że ktoś u niej mieszka. Sherlock musiał się więc pogodzić z faktem, że na razie nie miał dostępu ani do papierosów, ani do skrzypiec. Co w żadnym razie mu nie pomagało.

Spośród wszystkich ubrań kupionych przez Molly piżama była rzeczą, która najbardziej przypadła mu do gustu. Cienka, bawełniana, w kolorze mlecznej kawy, wyglądałaby jak jego własna, gdyby nie była sztywna od nowości. Na dworze zaczynało już świtać, gdy Sherlock zdecydował się w końcu położyć, by spróbować zabić snem nikotynowy głód. Już dawno poszedłby poszukać najbliższego nocnego sklepu, ale nie miał w kieszeni ani pensa.

Sen niespodziewanie dostarczył mu nadmiaru niechcianych wrażeń. Przeniósł go z powrotem na dach szpitala, gdzie znów rozmawiał z Moriarty'm, a potem patrzył, jak ten strzela. Znów spoglądał z brzegu dachu w dół, na chodnik. Patrzył i wiedział, że tym razem nie ma żadnego planu awaryjnego, że za moment skoczy i roztrzaska się o kamienne płytki. Chciał zawrócić, odejść i uciec, ale coś, sam nie wiedział co, zmusiło go do zrobienia tego decydującego kroku.

Lot był długi, przerażająco długi. Z każdą chwilą przybliżał go do ziemi. Był straszny, a jednocześnie niesamowicie ekscytujący. Nic go nie trzymało, nie wiązało, nie ograniczało… Dopóki nie spadł.

Uderzenie okazało się zaskakująco realne. Przez pierwszy moment w paraliżującej panice Sherlock nie był w stanie określić, gdzie jest i co się dzieje. Serce walące jak oszalałe najlepiej świadczyło o tym, że się przeraził, tego akurat nikt nie musiał mu tłumaczyć. Gdy już się opanował i przekonał, że leży na trwałym gruncie, który nie zamierza mu uciec, zdecydował się otworzyć oczy.

Natychmiast wrażenie spadania i lądowania zostało logicznie wyjaśnione. Musiał za bardzo miotać się przez sen, a ponieważ złożona kanapa była dużo węższa od jego łóżka na Baker Street, po prostu z niej spadł. Nie, stop! Miał nie myśleć o domu, nie wolno mu było wspominać, nie mógł tam teraz wrócić.

Sherlock usiadł na kanapie, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru kłaść się ponownie; nie był zmęczony, a chociaż Molly sugerowała mu kolejne tabletki, odmówił jej. Wolał posiedzieć i pozastanawiać się, co dalej. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i zapatrzył się przed siebie. Wiedział niewiele, w zasadzie tylko tyle, że światowej sławy zabójcy mieszkali w pobliżu Baker Street. Dwóch z nich już zginęło, ale pozostali… Dotąd mieli za zadanie uważać na Sherlocka, chronić go, ale kto wie, czy to nie oni zostali jednocześnie nasłani po to, by w odpowiednim momencie zabić jego przyjaciół. Pierwszy raz Sherlock żałował, że John nie przyniósł od Mycrofta pełnych danych, zawsze miałby ułatwiony start, a tak nie znał ich wszystkich z twarzy, nie mówiąc już o nazwiskach i profilach psychologicznych. Będzie musiał zdobyć więcej informacji, żeby cokolwiek zaplanować.

xxx

Sherlock w mieszkaniu dezorganizował jej cały tryb życia. Molly przekonała się o tym już pierwszego ranka. Wstała wcześnie przekonana, że będzie miała trochę czasu dla siebie. Błędnie założyła, że skoro Sherlock nigdzie się nie wybierał, to będzie jeszcze spał. Ona sama była ciągle senna, gdy weszła do kuchni. Przyzwyczajona do pustego mieszkania, omal nie podskoczyła na widok Sherlocka. Wiele razy snuła bezsensowne marzenia i wyobrażała sobie, jak by to było mieszkać razem z nim. Oczywiście Sherlock w jej wyobrażeniach zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż w rzeczywistości, był ciepły i przystępny. Dawno już pozbyła się tych złudzeń, ale teraz przypomniała sobie swoje urojenia zakochanej idiotki. Od ostatniej Wigilii przestała mieć nadzieję na romantyczny związek ze zwariowanym detektywem, a jednocześnie z przyjemnością wspominała tamte przeprosiny i pocałunek. Teraz, patrząc jak Sherlock, koszmarnie rozczochrany i w samej piżamie, szturmował jej ekspres do kawy, wbrew wszelkiej logice znów zaczynała się zastanawiać. Może dlatego, że poprzedniego dnia Sherlock wydawał się wyjątkowo ludzki, a przez swoje niezrozumienie podwójnie bezbronny?

- Nikotyna – przywitał ją Sherlock i urok momentalnie prysł. W jednej chwili zniknęła beznadziejnie zakochana Molly, która w obecności detektywa zmieniała się z profesjonalnej pani patolog w głupią studentkę. – Potrzebuję nikotyny.

- Nie mam.

- Wiem, że nie masz – odezwał się znów Sherlock i osłodził kawę. Zrobił to tak naturalnie, że w tej chwili Molly w życiu by nie powiedziała, że potrafi być nieznośny. – I masz kota – wzdrygnął się, gdy Toby otarł mu się o gołe kostki.

- O, przestał się ciebie bać – uśmiechnęła się Molly. Przez cały poprzedni dzień Toby boczył się w sypialni i nie chciał wyjść, a na widok Sherlocka czmychał na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

- On mnie nie lubi – oznajmił Sherlock, pokazując Molly zadrapania na dłoni. Najwyraźniej musieli się już dzisiaj spotkać, kiedy ona była w łazience. – Dlaczego go trzymasz?

Pytanie było niewygodne. Dlaczego miała kota? Molly zmieszała się. Naprawdę nie chciała odpowiadać, ale Sherlock patrzył na nią z wyczekiwaniem, któremu nadal nie potrafiła się oprzeć.

- Lubię koty – odezwała się po chwili. Sprawnym ruchem złapała Toby'ego i wzięła go na ręce. – Zobacz, jaki jest mięciutki i kochany – zachęciła nieśmiało. Sherlock nie wyglądał na szczególnie zainteresowanego. – Chcesz go wziąć na ręce? – zapytała mimo to.

- Nie lubi mnie – powtórzył uparcie detektyw. – I drapie, więc czemu miałbym go chcieć?

- Dużo ludzi lubi zwierzęta i troszczy się o nie – odparła Molly. Po minie Sherlocka poznała, że przez przypadek powiedziała coś nie tak. Detektyw objął się szczelnie ramionami i cofnął o krok, jakby go uderzyła. Przez moment wyglądał tak, jak poprzedniego dnia w salonie. Ręką sięgnął odruchowo tam, gdzie zwykle znajdowała się tylna kieszeń spodni. Molly dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że widywała ten gest w filmach – gest człowieka sięgającego po broń. Chyba tak samo jak ona, Sherlock dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że nie ma pistoletu, bo nagle obrócił się i zaczął grzebać w szafkach kuchennych.

- Sherlock? Boże, o co chodzi? – Molly puściła kota, który czmychnął z pomieszczenia. – Sherlock?

- On tak kiedyś powiedział – odparł Sherlock nieobecnym tonem. – Powiedział tak o Johnie – przez chwilę jeszcze był tym ludzkim Sherlockiem, ale zaraz przywołał na powrót swoją maskę obojętności. – Kawy? – zapytał ze sztuczną wesołością, która chyba nie oszukała nawet jego samego.

- Jaki on? – zapytała osłupiała Molly. Usiadła przy stole i patrzyła, jak jej towarzysz szybkimi, nieco nerwowymi ruchami przygotowuje kawę. _Sherlock. Robił kawę. Dla niej. W jej własnym mieszkaniu. _Ta nowa rzeczywistość bywała momentami wręcz przytłaczająca.

- Moriarty. – Sherlock wypluł z siebie to nazwisko, dopiero gdy postawił przed nią kubek. Zrobił to trochę zbyt gwałtownie i część płynu chlusnęła na blat, ale żadne z nich nie zwróciło na to uwagi. Sherlock usiadł naprzeciwko i zajął się swoją kawą, jakby był sam w pomieszczeniu.

Molly upiła łyk z kubka i skrzywiła się; kawa była czarna. Wstała i wyjęła z lodówki mleko, a po namyśle także jogurt. Zerknęła na Sherlocka, ale nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego jedzeniem, więc darowała sobie pytanie. _Jak będzie coś chciał, sam sobie weźmie, _uznała i usiadła z powrotem. Usiłowała pojąć zachowanie towarzysza, póki co z marnym skutkiem. Sherlock nie był sobą, tyle wiedziała na pewno. Chyba sam nie wiedział, co się z nim działo, bo przechodził ze skrajności w skrajność bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Ot, dopiero co był spięty, a teraz wyglądał na rozluźnionego i spokojnego. I jak ona go miała zrozumieć?

Telefon przerwał jej w połowie śniadania. Molly zerknęła na wyświetlacz i odebrała z westchnieniem, zdenerwowana samą myślą, że znów będzie musiała udawać.

- Witaj, John - przywitała się. Sherlock po drugiej stronie stołu poderwał głowę na dźwięk jej słów i utkwił w niej natarczywe, zaciekawione spojrzenie. Molly wolałaby, żeby wyszedł i nie rozpraszał jej dodatkowo, ale to było zbyt pobożne życzenie.

- _Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że Mycroft ustalił termin pogrzebu - _usłyszała zmęczony głos Johna. Doktor w przeciwieństwie do niej najwyraźniej miał za sobą nieprzespaną noc.

- Ki... Kiedy? - zapytała nieco drżącym głosem. Czuła się idiotycznie, rozmawiając o pogrzebie osoby, która siedziała tuż obok i miała się w miarę dobrze.

_- Jutro o trzeciej. Gdybyś chciała wcześniej... Pani Hudson chce pójść wcześniej do kościoła _- zaproponował John. Brzmiał tak nieszczęśliwie, że Molly niczego w tej chwili nie pragnęła tak bardzo jak powiedzieć mu prawdę. Zerknęła na Sherlocka. Przygryzał wargę i przyglądał jej się w napięciu, ale gdy wychwycił jej spojrzenie, pokręcił głową; pewnie słyszał całą rozmowę. Na jego twarzy malował się smutek i poczucie winy, Molly widziała to bardzo wyraźnie. Na moment tak skupiła się na mężczyźnie naprzeciw, że zapomniała odpowiedzieć.

_- Molly? Ymmm... W porządku?_ - zapytał zatroskany John.

- T-tak, tak, przyjdę. W porządku, John... Tak, dziękuję, dobrze. - Molly zupełnie straciła wątek. Posłała Sherlockowi spojrzenie, ale on tylko pokręcił głową, więc po prostu zerwała połączenie. Ledwie odłożyła telefon, Sherlock klasnął w dłonie, zadowolony.

- Świetnie, bardzo dobrze.

- Co? - Molly na moment zaniemówiła. - Sherlock... To jest oficjalnie twój pogrzeb - przypomniała mu ostrożnie. - Słyszałeś Johna, prawda?

Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z twarzy detektywa. Sherlock zasępił się, ale odezwał się po chwili.

- Kiedy wy będziecie na cmentarzu, ja będę mógł pójść na Baker Street - wyjaśnił już bez tej radości. - Potrzebuję zabrać trochę rzeczy.

- John nie zauważy? - zapytała z powątpiewaniem Molly. - Jeśli nagle zniknie twój komputer czy skrzypce, na pewno się zorientuje.

- No przecież nie będę zabierał takich rzeczy - obruszył się Sherlock. - Potrzebuję ubrań, może jakąś torbę. John raczej nie grzebie mi w szafie. Co do laptopa masz rację, choć przydałby mi się... A niech to, będę musiał...

- Nie możesz go zabrać – powtórzyła stanowczo kobieta. – Nawet jeśli John nie uzna tego za podejrzane, to będzie mu przykro.

- Nie o tym myślałem – poprawił się detektyw. – Dopóki jestem uważany za zmarłego, mam związane ręce. Nie mogę wyjechać, nie mam dostępu do konta ani do dokumentów. Chyba jednak będę musiał zobaczyć się z bratem – dorzucił niechętnie.


	5. Rozdział czwarty

**Rozdział czwarty**

Sherlock czuł się źle, to chyba było najlepsze określenie. Tak, po prostu źle. Nie lubił przebieranek, bo był w nich dobry jedynie na krótką chwilę; ot, żeby dostać się w odpowiednie miejsce i zaraz znów być sobą. Marynarka, szalik i płaszcz z podniesionym kołnierzem były tym, co znał i lubił. Dłuższa gra, tak jak teraz, stawała się męcząca, a on sam czuł się po prostu niekomfortowo. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie, jak John pokpiwał z niego przyjaźnie, gdy jedynym przebraniem w konfrontacji z Irene Adler był wymiętoszony kołnierzyk, kawałek kartki w charakterze koloratki i ślad po uderzeniu na policzku. A i tak całe to przebranie okazało się bezużyteczne.

Teraz było inaczej. Sherlock miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko na nim było inne, włącznie ze skórą. Sam nie wiedział, co denerwowało go bardziej. Dwudniowy zarost drapał i drażnił, ale za to nieznacznie zmieniał kształt twarzy. Dużo gorsze było to, co Molly zrobiła z jego włosami. Rozprostowała mu loki i przefarbowała na ciemny blond. W efekcie koszmarnie irytująca, jasna grzywka ciągle wpadała mu do oczu, ale jednocześnie zmieniała go tak, że sam się zdziwił, gdy Molly pozwoliła mu zerknąć w lustro. Nawet poruszał się inaczej. Wcześniej, zajęty myśleniem, nie zwracał większej uwagi na stłuczenia po upadku, ale gdy Molly kolejny raz zapytała, czy nie chce jakiejś maści rozgrzewającej, postanowił je wykorzystać. Zrezygnował ze swojego miękkiego, płynnego kroku i szedł sztywno, ostrożnie, a obolałe miejsca pomagały mu zachować naturalność ruchów. Kamuflażu dopełniały jasne jeansy i bluza, którą Sherlock uparł się wziąć, mimo że Molly ciągle mówiła mu o upałach na zewnątrz. I tak czuł się wystarczająco obnażony bez swojego płaszcza, a poza tym nie miał ochoty pokazywać ramion; sińce mogłyby przyciągać uwagę.

Wejście na Baker Street nawet trudno byłoby nazwać włamaniem. Sherlock po prostu wyjął komplet kluczy i wsunął się do środka przez tylne drzwi. Przeszedł przez mieszkanie pani Hudson i był na miejscu. Zerknął na zegar ścienny na korytarzu; dochodziło wpół do trzeciej. Szacował, że miał około dwie godziny do dyspozycji; ceremonia pogrzebowa miała być świecka, więc nie zajmie wiele czasu.

Mógł buszować po mieszkaniu do woli; nie było w nim już ani jednej kamery, która mogłaby zarejestrować jego obecność. Usunął wszystkie, a szczerze wątpił, by po jego domniemanej śmierci ktokolwiek założył nowe. Znając Johna, to nie pozwolił Mycroftowi na żadną kontrolę; nie było zresztą takiej potrzeby, bo jedyną osobą, którą starszy Holmes mógłby chcieć śledzić, był Sherlock.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, było włączenie laptopa. Podpiął zewnętrzny dysk i polecił przekopiowanie całej zawartości. Miał tam mnóstwo rzeczy, które mogłyby mu się przydać. Ponieważ pasek postępu sugerował, że kopiowanie zajmie sporo czasu, Sherlock zostawił komputer.

Nim poszedł do swojej sypialni, rozejrzał się po salonie. Swojski nieład został tu przełamany. W przeciwieństwie do foteli i stolika, gdzie panował bałagan gorszy niż zwykle, jego biurko przy oknie lśniło czystością. Ktoś, nie, nie ktoś, poprawił się natychmiast Sherlock, John spakował wszystkie jego papiery do trzech dużych kartonów, które stały na podłodze pod ścianą. Niedobrze. Sherlock liczył, że zabierze część z nich, ale jeśli John dopiero co miał je w rękach, mógłby zauważyć braki, mimo że pewnie spakował je po to, by ich więcej nie wyciągać. Trudno, będzie musiał wykorzystać Mycrofta, żeby zabrał jego notatki z Baker Street.

W szafie w sypialni znalazł mnóstwo ubrań, których nigdy nie nosił, więc John najpewniej nie zauważy ich braku, a nawet jeśli, to uzna, że Sherlock wyrzucił je przy jakiejś okazji. Wszystkie te kolorowe podkoszulki, używane dotąd sporadycznie jako przebranie, nagle stały się przydatne. Sherlock wrzucił je do torby i oparł się pokusie spakowania chociaż jednego szlafroka. John może nie miał skatalogowanych w pamięci wszystkich par skarpetek czy koszul, ale szlafroki na pewno by pamiętał. Detektyw z westchnieniem odłożył szlafrok na miejsce i metodycznie pakował się dalej.

xxx

Pogrzeb był męczący i Molly nie wiedziała, gdzie ma się podziać. Mycroft Holmes nie powiadomił prawie nikogo o godzinie, więc na cmentarzu było tylko kilka osób, przez co nie mogła wtopić się w tłum. Molly nie rozpoznawała jedynie dziewczyny towarzyszącej bratu Sherlocka i krępego mężczyzny, Włocha z wyglądu, który zalewał się łzami. Było jej źle, gdy zorientowała się, jak mało osób przyszło pożegnać Sherlocka. Nie chodziło już o to, że uroczystość była mistyfikacją, o czym tylko ona wiedziała, ale przykro było patrzeć, że na pogrzeb tak genialnej osoby przyszło tak niewiele osób. Oczywiście, cicha ceremonia gwarantowała brak wścibskich dziennikarzy, ale Molly była przekonana, że Sherlock pomógł wielu osobom, które nie miały go za oszusta.

Jej samej wcale nie było trudno wczuć się w rolę. Bała się wcześniej, że nie będzie dość przekonująca w swojej żałobie, ale wystarczyło spojrzeć na ludzi dookoła, by łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Nie odzywała się wiele, ale nie musiała; czego innego spodziewano by się po nieśmiałej pani patolog, o której większość zebranych wiedziała, że podkochiwała się w Sherlocku. Wystarczyło, że płakała i odsuwała się na bok, dając do zrozumienia, że nie chce rozmawiać. Jedynie John miał w sobie dość uporu i wrodzonej troski, by podejść i spytać, jak się czuje.

Ciężko jej było z nim rozmawiać, choćby przez chwilę. Doktor trzymał się jakoś chyba tylko ze względu na panią Hudson, ale Molly nie mogła nie dostrzec tego zmęczenia, które wcześniej słyszała w jego głosie. Dziewczyna znów przeklinała w duchu Sherlocka za to, że nie chciał powiedzieć mu prawdy. On uważał to za ochronę, ona była przekonana, że się mylił. Mimo to, skoro zdecydowała się mu pomóc, obiecała sobie w duchu działać według jego planu. Owszem, w jej głowie znów pojawiały się niewinne urojenia zauroczonej osoby, a czasem i poważniejsze myśli, ale odsuwała je w miarę możliwości. Jeśli za bardzo okaże swoje uczucia, znów będzie się czuła nieswojo w towarzystwie Sherlocka i narazi się na jego kpiące komentarze. Wiedziała, że muszą wytrzymać razem pod jednym dachem, więc nakazywała sobie rozsądek. Jeśli zdoła patrzeć na ich swoiste relacje w taki sposób, w jaki postrzegał je Sherlock, na pewno więcej osiągnie. Co oczywiście nie przeszkadzało jej pomarzyć czasem w zaciszu swojej sypialni.

Zatopiona w myślach, Molly zorientowała się nagle, że ceremonia dobiegła końca, a John i pani Hudson kierują się w stronę wyjścia. Zdenerwowana, zatrzymała się jeszcze na chwilę przed nagrobkiem, a potem możliwie spokojnym krokiem odeszła w głąb cmentarza pod pozorem spaceru. Gdy była już sama, wyciągnęła telefon z torebki.

xxx

Dzwonek w telefonie pożyczonym od Molly był inny niż ten, którego zwykle używał, dlatego minęła chwila, nim Sherlock zorientował się, że dzwoni. Stara klasyczna komórka dziwnie leżała mu w dłoni, ale lepsza była taka, niż żadna. Molly dała mu swój poprzedni telefon i świeżą kartę kupioną w kiosku, żeby mogli być w kontakcie. Zresztą Sherlock po dwóch dniach przymusowego zamknięcia w czterech ścianach bez swojego sprzętu i dostępu do Internetu był chory, więc jakikolwiek telefon był i tak sporym postępem.

- Sherlock Holmes - odebrał odruchowo.

- John i pani Hudson wracają do domu - odezwała się Molly. Sherlock słyszał w jej głosie zdenerwowanie.

- Dobrze...

- Sherlock, jesteś jeszcze na Baker Street? Musisz się zbierać. – Molly była coraz bardziej nerwowa, prawdopodobnie z powodu przedłużającej się ciszy.

Sherlock wiedział, że Molly ma rację, ale wcale nie chciał wyjść. Baker Street było jego mieszkaniem i ciężko było mu się pogodzić z myślą, że nie wiadomo kiedy będzie mógł wrócić. Od czasu, gdy mieszkał w rodzinnej rezydencji, w żadnym wynajmowanym mieszkaniu nie wytrzymał dłużej niż pół roku. Albo nudziło go otoczenie, albo robił bratu na złość i wyprowadzał się nieoczekiwanie, a i niejednokrotnie właściciel wypowiadał mu lokum z powodu dziwnych eksperymentów i hałasów późno w nocy. Pani Hudson była pierwszą osobą, która tolerowała jego niecodzienne nawyki i przywykła do części ciała w lodówce. Sporo mu zawdzięczała, to fakt, ale to wcale nie obligowało jej do lubienia go. Sherlock zwykle nie zwracał na to większej uwagi, ale starsza pani była jedyną osobą, która odnosiła się do niego z taką otwartą serdecznością i dbała o niego.

- Sherlock? Sherlock, jesteś tam? – Molly zaczynała panikować. – Sherlock? Przyprawisz panią Hudson o atak serca, jeśli cię zobaczy w mieszkaniu.

- Zaraz wychodzę.

- Jeśli zdecydowałeś się im powiedzieć... – Głos Molly złagodniał i stał się niepewny. – Pozwól im się najpierw otrząsnąć.

- Nie mogę – rzucił krótko Sherlock. – Idę do Mycrofta – dodał jeszcze i rozłączył się.


	6. Rozdział piąty

**Rozdział piąty**

Po ponad trzydziestu latach obcowania z bratem, po wspólnie spędzonym, dziwacznym dzieciństwie i porąbanej młodości Mycroft Holmes sądził, nie, był pewien, że Sherlock nie jest w stanie go niczym zaskoczyć. Przeżył już wszystko, od dziecinnych zabaw, kiedy jego braciszek jeszcze się bawił, przez nieustające kłótnie o wszystko, głównie o szkołę i zachowanie, po incydent z narkotykami. Zniósł niedorzeczne wymachiwanie jego parasolem jako szpadą i bieganie po domu, w którym miała panować cisza, zniósł wiecznie obrażonego nastolatka, który uciekał z domu gdy tylko mógł. Jakimś cudem wytrzymał, zmusił brata do jako tako dorośnięcia, przeciągnął czy też przepchnął go przez studia i nauczył samodzielności. Choć może nie, inaczej. Sherlock zawsze był samodzielny, tylko czasem trzeba go było dyskretnie popchnąć w odpowiednim kierunku albo o czymś przypomnieć. Mycroft pamiętał go od dnia narodzin.

Aż do śmierci. Zawsze wiedział, że jego mały braciszek nie umrze we własnym łóżku, ale też nie spodziewał się, że będzie wracać, tak jak teraz wracał, z jego pogrzebu. Sherlock niemiło go zaskoczył. Mycroft wiedział oczywiście, że brat miał wysokie mniemanie o sobie i był dość czuły na tym punkcie, ale nie przewidział, że jeden kłamliwy artykuł niszczący jego reputację popchnie go do skoku. Mycroft czuł, że musiało za tym stać coś więcej, a jednocześnie nie wiedział, co, i to go dręczyło. Okazało się jednak, że to nie była jedyna niespodzianka, jaką zafundował mu Sherlock.

Mycroft wrócił zmęczony. Po dwóch niemal bezsennych nocach, nawale pracy i pogrzebie Mycroft uznał, że należy mu się trochę spokoju, dlatego kazał Anthei odwołać wszelkie spotkania zaplanowane na popołudnie i z cmentarza pojechał prosto do siebie. Dawno już nie błogosławił tak bardzo ciszy, która go powitała. W całym domu nie było żywej duszy, więc po raz pierwszy od śmierci Sherlocka pozwolił sobie na chwilę zatrzymania i rozluźnienia. Poprzedniego dnia spędził wieczór w klubie Diogenesa, ale nawet tam nie był w stanie uciec od zaciekawionych spojrzeń; członkowie klubu, choć milkliwi, znali go przynajmniej z nazwiska. Doktor Watson mógł go uważać za pozbawionego serca i skrupułów drania, ale wbrew pozorom Mycroft również potrzebował czasem odreagować. Nawet jeśli w jego wypadku oznaczało to zrobienie sobie w spokoju czegoś do jedzenia. Dzisiaj nie zamierzał przestrzegać diety, choć wiedział, że powinien być ostrożny ze względów zdrowotnych; jutro znów wróci do zaleceń swojego lekarza.

Wbrew temu, co mogliby myśleć inni, Mycroft Holmes metodycznymi ruchami szykował sobie substytut obiadu i pozwalał swoim myślom krążyć swobodnie wokół dawnych wspomnień. Zamyślony, nie zwrócił większej uwagi na hałas, który na moment zakłócił mu ciszę. Dopiero po chwili, gdy kroił chleb, odniósł wrażenie, że ktoś mu się przygląda. Spokojnym, wystudiowanym gestem odkroił kromkę do końca i dopiero wtedy się odwrócił. Nie zauważył nawet, że wciąż trzymał nóż w ręku.

- Jak rozumiem, chcesz być pewien, że będę martwy – usłyszał znajomy głos. – Doprawdy, bezpieczniej skakać z dachu niż wchodzić do ciebie. Co ty poustawiałeś na parapetach, doniczki antywłamaniowe?

Mężczyzna stojący w progu wyglądał obco, ale głos z pewnością należał do Sherlocka, jednakże mimo to Mycroft przyjrzał się dokładnie, nim zrobił cokolwiek. Duża bluza zniekształcała sylwetkę, a w dodatku raziła ostrością kolorów, ale gdy przybysz wyszedł z cienia korytarza, nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Kpina w głosie i ogień złości w szaroniebieskich oczach, skrytych pod jasnymi włosami, niedbała nonszalancja w postawie i napięcie przed atakiem, to wszystko kontrastowało ze sobą, ale to nadal był jego Sherlock, Mycroft nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. No bo przecież... Nie, kto jak kto, ale Mycroft Holmes nie wierzył, by jego wyobraźnia i umysł były skłonne ulec pobożnym życzeniom i podsunąć mu obraz odmienny od rzeczywistego. A jednak musiał się upewnić.

- Sherlock... Sherlock. – Imię brata zabrzmiało miękko, wiedział to. Mycroft przeszedł przez kuchnię i sądząc z reakcji Sherlocka zrobił ostatnią rzecz, której ten się spodziewał. Pierwszy raz od piętnastu lat pozwolił sobie uściskać brata, tak normalnie, _po ludzku._ Sherlock zesztywniał i nie drgnął nawet o milimetr, dopóki Mycroft nie odsunął się trochę od niego, choć po gestach brata widział, że powinien był odejść dużo dalej.

- Myślałem, że zamierzasz mnie dźgnąć – odezwał się Sherlock i nieswoim gestem odgarnął włosy z oczu. Mycroft znał go dobrze, a mimo to zwątpił, czy kpił, czy rzeczywiście uważał, że mógłby to zrobić. By wyklarować sytuację, starszy Holmes odłożył nóż na blat. To nagłe pojawienie się Sherlocka było po prostu przytłaczające, więc Mycroft potrzebował chwili, by oswoić się z faktem, że brat, którego dopiero co pożegnał, stał właśnie w progu i swobodnie opierał się o drzwi.

- Sherlock, ja nie...

- Nie co? - przerwał mu gwałtownie brat. - Nie wierzysz, że mnie widzisz? Bzdura, przekonałeś się już, że jestem prawdziwy, więc oszczędź nam tych banałów. Nie chciałeś tego? Daruj, ale nie uwierzę. Ten wariat omal nas nie wysadził w powietrze, a ty powiedziałeś mu o mnie wszystko, więc nie próbuj mi wmówić, że nie przewidziałeś takiego scenariusza! - wybuchnął Sherlock. Porzucił pozę i Mycroft mógł zobaczyć, jak bardzo był wzburzony. Szukał właściwej odpowiedzi, ale przerwał mu dźwięk telefonu. Sherlock wyjął komórkę z kieszeni i odebrał.

- Tak, udało mi się - powiedział po chwili. Jego głos złagodniał nieznacznie, jakby nie chciał przenosić złości na brata na swojego rozmówcę. Mycroft zmarszczył brwi w zdziwieniu, bo zdawało mu się, że słyszał kobiecy głos. - Nie, nie zauważą... Co? Boże, jakie spaghetti? - przez twarz Sherlocka przemknęło zdziwienie. - Nie jem, jak jestem zajęty... Tak, wrócę... Nie wiem kiedy, może trochę potrwać... Tak, w porządku - powiedział na koniec i rozłączył się.

- Kto...? - Mycroft urwał pytanie na widok kpiącego spojrzenia brata. Kto wiedział o tym, że Sherlock żyje? Jaka kobieta? Poza Irene Adler, która wedle jego wiedzy była martwa, przychodziła mu na myśl jedynie pani Hudson, ale to było bez sensu.

- Ty też nie bierzesz jej pod uwagę - odezwał się z satysfakcją Sherlock i dopiero wtedy Mycroft zorientował się, o kogo chodziło. Odpowiedź była zbyt oczywista.

- Panna Hooper. Molly Hooper z prosektorium - powiedział w zamyśleniu. Boże, to było takie oczywiste! Zaraz jednak przypomniał mu się jeden szczegół z rozmowy, na który akurat zwrócił uwagę. - Wracasz do niej?

- Oczywiście - prychnął Sherlock. - Gdzie indziej mógłbym mieszkać? Tylko ona wie, to znaczy poza tobą.

- Tutaj jest twój dom - zauważył Mycroft. Pokój brata stał pusty od lat, ale nadawał się do zamieszkania z miejsca.

- Nie, tutaj jest _twój_ dom - poprawił go Sherlock. - Nie będę tu z tobą mieszkać.

- Nie sądzisz, że ufasz jej zbyt łatwo? - zapytał ostrożnie Mycroft. - Jeśli źle ją ocenisz, możesz wpaść w spore kłopoty - wytknął. Widać szok sprawił, że jego dyplomatyczne zdolności osłabły, skoro mimowolnie wpadł w ton protekcjonalnego starszego brata.

- Jak dotąd poprawnie oceniałem ludzi - odgryzł się Sherlock. - Nigdy nie ufałem tobie, i jak widać, miałem rację. Molly pomogła mi, chociaż nie mogła być pewna, czy nie kłamię i czy dobrze robi. Ufam jej.

Cios był celny. Sherlock wyrzucił mu w twarz to, co dręczyło go od jego rzekomej śmierci. Mycroft miał tę bolesną świadomość, że jego brat nigdy nie darzył go szczególnym zaufaniem, a w tej chwili na pewno już więcej mu nie zaufa. I miał do tego pełne prawo. A jednak fakt, że był tutaj, dawał pewne nadzieje, choć Mycroft nie łudził się; Sherlock przyszedł tylko dlatego, że czegoś potrzebował.

- Przepraszam - powiedział po dłuższej chwili. - Nie spodziewałem się... Wiem, że mi nie wybaczysz, ale nie sądź, że zrobiłem to celowo.

- Daruj sobie. - Sherlock znów podniósł głos. - Stań na krawędzi, skocz, a dopiero potem próbuj mówić, że ci przykro! Twoje słowa są nic nie warte! Wiedz, że sprzedałeś moje życie za kilka linijek kodu, który nie istnieje!

Sherlock znów krzyczał i znów go zaskoczył. Mycroft pozwolił nawet, by to zdziwienie odmalowało się na jego twarzy. Kodu nie było? Więc naprawdę przez wszystkie te godziny przesłuchań usiłował zdobyć informację, która nigdy nie istniała? Nagle fakt, że Sherlock był zmuszony sfingować własną śmierć, stał się podwójnie gorzki. Skakał po nic… Nie, musiał być jakiś powód, którego Mycroft jeszcze nie poznał.

-Jak to? Skąd wiesz? Jak to – nie było kodu?

- Moriarty nabrał nas wszystkich – wyjaśnił Sherlock, już spokojniej. – Kod był tylko odwróceniem uwagi. Zależało mu tylko na tym, żeby mnie zniszczyć. Tak jak wtedy z tamtymi bombami… Myślałem, że te zagadki miały odwrócić moją uwagę od planów rakietowych, a tak naprawdę w jego działaniach nie było żadnej motywacji.

- Poza rozrywką – dodał cicho Mycroft. – Jesteś pewien, że cię nie okłamał?

- A po co miałby? Mówił mi to przed moją śmiercią, nie miał powodu kłamać. Nie doceniłeś możliwości Moriarty'ego i nadal to robisz – wytknął Sherlock. Zdecydował się podejść bliżej i przysiadł na blacie szafki. – To były najzwyklejsze włamania, tylko na większą skalę.

Mycroft uznał, że nadszedł odpowiedni moment. Musiał w końcu zadać pytanie, które cisnęło mu się na myśli, odkąd Sherlock pojawił się w kuchni.

- Dlaczego skoczyłeś? Skoro dowiedziałeś się, że włamanie było jego sprawką i nie ma żadnego kodu, co skłoniło cię do skoku?– Głos Mycrofta złagodniał. Zdążył się zorientować, że bratu było ciężko się otworzyć, tym bardziej przy nim, ale musiał się tego dowiedzieć.

- Obiecał, że wypali mi serce, pamiętasz? - odezwał się głucho Sherlock. Unikał wzroku brata, jakby wcale nie chciał nic mówić. - Miał chyba rację twierdząc, że je posiadam - dodał i wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Mycroft zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zaprotestował głośno; w końcu on także pozwolił sobie dzisiaj na rozluźnienie.

- Nie, dziękuję - powiedział tylko, gdy Sherlock wysunął paczkę w jego stronę. Patrzył, jak brat przypala papierosa i zaciąga się, zastanawiając się, czy dym miał być kolejnym podkreśleniem bariery między nimi. Nie, uznał, Sherlock był na to zbyt bezpośredni.

- Zagroził Johnowi? - zagadnął ostrożnie po chwili, gdy cisza zaczynała być nie do zniesienia. - Starałem się chronić cię przed...

Kolejny błąd. Sherlock spojrzał na niego ostro i Mycroft odniósł wrażenie, że znów cofnął się o krok. A może wcale dotąd nie posuwał się do przodu?

- Więc taki był twój cel? Po to przez lata rujnowałeś wszelkie moje próby znalezienia przyjaciela? - zaatakował Sherlock. Znów umilkł na chwilę, jakby próbował się opanować. - Przywiązanie to słabość - przyznał - ale mimo wszystko, chyba warto.

Mycroft chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale ku jego zdziwieniu Sherlock mówił dalej. Monotonnym, rzeczowym tonem wyjaśnił mu, dlaczego skoczył i pozwolił wszystkim wierzyć, że nie żyje. Tak jak Mycroft podejrzewał, miał słuszne powody.

- Powiesz im?

- Nie. – Twarz Sherlocka na moment ściągnęła się w niemal fizycznym bólu, nim powrócił do maski pozornej obojętności. –Zbyt duże ryzyko. Nie wiem, jakie instrukcje pozostawił po sobie Moriarty. Pani Hudson mogłaby nie dotrzymać tajemnicy. Lestrade to policjant, ale postawiłbym go w niewygodnej sytuacji, bo fakt, że żyję, musi pozostać w tajemnicy.

- A John? – zapytał ostrożnie Mycroft, choć wiedział, że wkracza na grząski grunt. John Watson był najbliższą osobą Sherlocka, więc okłamywanie go musiało być najgorsze. Sherlock zaciągnął się kolejnym papierosem i pozwolił sobie na westchnienie.

- Nie może wiedzieć. Chciałby mi pomóc, wiem, że by się nie zawahał – powiedział martwym głosem, i gdyby Mycroft go nie znał, uznałby, że naprawdę się tym nie przejmuje. Sherlock znów usiłował odciąć się od wszelkich emocji. – Nie mogę się przejmować, to mnie rozprasza. John będzie bezpieczniejszy, jeśli nie będę go w to mieszał.

- A ty? Będziesz bezpieczny bez niego?

- Umiem o siebie zadbać – prychnął Sherlock. – I... Liczę na twoją współpracę.

- Oczywiście. – Mycroft rozluźnił się nieco. Liczył, że pomagając Sherlockowi, będzie miał jeśli nie kontrolę, to przynajmniej wgląd w jego poczynania. – Cokolwiek potrzebujesz.

- Gotówkę. Nowe dokumenty. Broń. Telefon. Komputer – wyrzucił cięgiem Sherlock.

- Kwaterę? – zasugerował Mycroft. Jego brat pokręcił głową.

- Zostanę u Molly.

- Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci wynająć jakieś mieszkanie, gdzie nikt...

- Zostanę u Molly – powtórzył uparcie Sherlock. – Tam jest bezpiecznie. I tak, wiem, że sprawdzisz – dorzucił kpiąco.

Mycroft skrzywił się nieznacznie. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mieszkała Molly Hooper. Nie oznaczało to, że nie mógł tego sprawdzić w dowolnej chwili, ale irytował go sam fakt niewiedzy. Sherlock rzeczywiście zdawał się ufać dziewczynie, a on nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby go od tego odwodzić. _Tak jakby Sherlock kiedykolwiek mnie słuchał, _pomyślał ironicznie. Jego wzrok padł na filiżankę z resztą herbaty, a potem na prawie naszykowane jedzenie. Sherlock musiał podążyć za jego spojrzeniem, bo uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- A dieta gdzie? – zapytał, a Mycroft niemal się uśmiechnął, tak znajomo zabrzmiało to pytanie. Nie odpowiedział od razu. Nałożył jedzenie na talerz i postawił go na blacie pod ręką brata.

- To jest dla ciebie.

- Nie chcę. – Sherlock nieoczekiwanie przestał opierać się o szafkę i w dwóch krokach znalazł się na korytarzu. – Mam nadzieję, że masz jeszcze moje stare skrzypce – rzucił przez ramię i zniknął. Po chwili dało się słyszeć odgłosy strojenia instrumentu.

Mycroft dolał sobie herbaty i zamyślił się nad filiżanką, chwilowo odkładając jedzenie na później. To, że Sherlock nie wyszedł tak po prostu, rokowało nie najgorzej. Pojedyncze dźwięki strun brzmiały tak znajomo, że przez moment Mycroftowi zdawało się, jakby za ścianą nastoletni Sherlock odreagowywał grą kolejny dzień w szkole. To nieszczęsne brzdękanie zawsze go irytowało, mimo że Sherlock często wieńczył maltretowanie skrzypiec pięknymi melodiami. W tej chwili Mycroft nie chciałby słyszeć niczego innego. Pozwalał sobie na te luźne myśli, dopóki nie skończył herbaty, a zza ściany nie popłynęło _Danza pastorale_ Vivaldiego. _Dość sentymentów_, powiedział sam sobie, o ile on w ogóle mógłby być sentymentalny. Wyposażenie Sherlocka wymagało poczynienia odpowiednich kroków. Do założenia konta potrzeba było fałszywych dokumentów, a te z kolei wymagały zdjęcia innego niż te, które przez ostatnie dwa dni gościły na pierwszych stronach brukowców.

Po pół godziny słuchania muzyki brata Mycroft uznał, że dał im obu dość czasu na poukładanie sobie wszystkiego. Wziął filiżankę dla Sherlocka i zajrzał do jego dawnego pokoju.

- Myślałeś nad nowym imieniem? - zapytał starszy Holmes. - Jeśli załatwimy dzisiaj zdjęcie, jutro będę miał dla ciebie dokumenty. Powinieneś wybrać coś popularnego, żadnej holmesowskiej ekstrawagancji. Jakieś pomysły? Jack, Sam, Mike, Thomas...

- John - odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Sherlock i odłożył skrzypce. - Jeśli już muszę zmieniać imię, niech to będzie John.

- Rozumiem...

- Nie sądzę - prychnął Sherlock. - John to bardzo popularne imię, wręcz banalne. I prędzej zareaguję na nie niż na cokolwiek innego.

- Dobrze, niech będzie John - zgodził się Mycroft. Nie był szczególnie zaskoczony, a i wyjaśnienie brata było bardziej niż logiczne. Jeśli Sherlock miał także inne powody, Mycroft uznał, że nie musi ich znać. Porozumienie z bratem było bardzo kruche i zbytnia dociekliwość z jego strony mogła je łatwo zniszczyć. Zwłaszcza, że mieli ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.


	7. Rozdział szósty

**Rozdział szósty**

Sherlock wrócił dopiero wieczorem, po tym, jak całe popołudnie spędził w towarzystwie Mycrofta. Wciąż był zły i wcale nie był tym zachwycony, ale musiał przyznać, że wtajemniczenie brata miało dobre strony. Wpływy Mycrofta, tak jak i zasobność jego portfela, rozwiązywały sporo problemów. Na konto Molly wpłynęła kwota z naddatkiem zaspokajająca codzienne wydatki oraz pokrywająca koszty, jakie już poniosła. Sherlock natomiast miał w kieszeni nowy telefon i pełen portfel, a na kolanach karton z laptopem.

Cała ta sytuacja była dziwna, wręcz kosmiczna. Sherlock nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jechał z bratem samochodem i to mając go za kierowcę. Obaj uznali, że lepiej będzie zachować dyskrecję, dlatego wybrali się sami. Mycroft wprawdzie zasugerował, że większość zakupów można załatwić przez Internet, ale Sherlock nie zamierzał czekać do następnego dnia na zrealizowanie zamówień. Tak więc stała się rzecz niesłychana, bo jedyny na świecie detektyw konsultant i uosobienie brytyjskiego rządu wybrali się razem na zakupy.

Sherlock nadal czuł się nieswojo. Okazało się bowiem, że to on miał większe pojęcie, co gdzie załatwić. Zakupy w wykonaniu Mycrofta, wedle wiedzy detektywa, ograniczały się do sporadycznych wizyt w pobliskim sklepie spożywczym, bo te sprawunki zwykle załatwiała jego gospodyni, oraz do spotkań z krawcem. Resztę załatwiał przez Internet, a raczej robiła to jego sekretarka. Sherlockowi wprawdzie nieobce były zakupy spożywcze, choć przez ostatnie półtora roku to John zwykle je robił, ale już wizyta w galerii handlowej w celu uzupełnienia garderoby była niemiłą nowością. Do tej pory po prostu wysyłał maila z listą do dwóch sklepów, zamawiał od razu komplet koszul w odpowiednim rozmiarze, po czym płacił i nie zawracał tym sobie głowy. Dzisiaj jednak został zmuszony do odwiedzenia osobiście trzech różnych sklepów, i to innych niż zwykle. Wejścia do czwartego Sherlock po prostu odmówił, zły, że nie mógł zrobić zakupów jak zawsze. Mycroft wyjaśnił mu tylko półgłosem, że jeśli nie chce rzucać się w oczy, nie może kupić dziesięciu podkoszulek w tym samym kolorze. Sherlock zgodził się niechętnie, po czym zmusił brata do wyjścia, bo towarzystwo chichoczących przy kasie nastolatek i cukierkowo uśmiechniętej kasjerki było nie do zniesienia. Coś już zdążyli kupić, resztę garderoby uzupełni później sam.

Do tego wszystkiego wygląd brata też zakłócał znany Sherlockowi obraz. Mycroft nie chciał się tak bardzo od niego odróżniać i zrezygnował z pełnego garnituru na rzecz ciemnych jeansów i koszuli. Sherlock dotąd nawet go nie podejrzewał o posiadanie w szafie czegoś innego niż garnitury, bielizna i piżamy. Zdecydowanie wolał go w garniturze, bo taki Mycroft wyglądał niemal obco.

Gdy tylko zaparkowali pod blokiem, Sherlock otworzył drzwi i wysiadł bez słowa pożegnania. Odezwał się dopiero, kiedy brat dołączył do niego przy bagażniku.

- A ty dokąd?

- Pomogę ci zabrać te rzeczy - zaoferował Mycroft, ale dla jego brata było jasne, dlaczego to robi.

- I będziesz zawracał głowę Molly - dodał Sherlock. - Dziękuję, sam sobie poradzę.

- Chciałbym z nią pomówić - przyznał starszy Holmes. - W twojej obecności, jeśli sobie życzysz - dodał z ledwie skrywaną niechęcią.

- Po co? - zapytał gniewnie Sherlock. Zbyt długo tolerował już dzisiaj towarzystwo brata, jego cierpliwość była na wykończeniu.

- Choćby po to, by podziękować jej za to, że uratowała ci życie - wyjaśnił chłodno Mycroft. - A także omówić dalszą współpracę.

- Nie waż się - warknął Sherlock, bo brat wyraźnie poczuł się zbyt pewnie. - Nie będziesz zawierał z Molly żadnych cholernych umów!

- Może źle to ująłem, chciałem tylko...

- Nie - uciął detektyw. - Nie życzę sobie, żebyś rozmawiał z Molly za moimi plecami i próbował ją przekupywać! Nie próbuj jej nachodzić w pracy i porywać w te swoje idiotyczne miejsca, bo i tak będę o tym wiedział, a nic nie zyskasz.

- Nie unoś się, chciałem z nią tylko porozmawiać dla...

- Mojego dobra? Przerabialiśmy to już. - Sherlock włożył wszystkie siatki z zakupami do dużej sportowej torby i zarzucił ją sobie na ramię.

- Nie, tylko z uprzejmości - poprawił go Mycroft. - Nie chcę ci szkodzić.

- Więc pomóż, ale nie mieszaj się w moje znajomości. Daj znać, jak będziesz miał dla mnie dokumenty. Dobranoc - rzucił Sherlock na odchodnym i zostawił brata przy samochodzie. Odruchowo sięgnął do kieszeni, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że miał tylko klucze od Baker Street. Niechętnie skorzystał z domofonu.

- Przydałby się drugi komplet kluczy - powiedział na wstępie Sherlock, gdy Molly otworzyła mu drzwi.

- Powinnam gdzieś mieć. O, udane zakupy?

- Koszmarne. Za duże natężenie dźwięku naraża słuch na trwałe uszkodzenia i powoduje czasowy dyskomfort - odparł Sherlock. Rzucił torbę na podłogę i usiadł na kanapie, żeby wypakować komputer.

- Ja bym to nazwała migreną - powiedziała Molly, gdy przełożyła wypowiedź Sherlocka na język zwykłych kosmitów. Była senna, bo detektyw wyrwał ją z drzemki, choć w sumie powinna być mu wdzięczna, gdyż spanie na krześle nie było najszczęśliwszym pomysłem.

Detektyw podłączył laptopa do prądu i wysypał na kanapę zawartość torby. Pomiędzy ubraniami o możliwie różnorodnych, ale stonowanych kolorach Molly rzucił się w oczy szkarłatny szlafrok. Musiała przyznać, że był ładny, ale wyjątkowo nie pasował do reszty, a jednocześnie był jedyną rzeczą, na którą Sherlock nie patrzył z ledwie skrywanym obrzydzeniem.

- A więc? - zagaiła Molly. - Załatwiłeś wszystko z bratem?

- Mniej więcej - odmruknął Sherlock. Wziął pierwszą z brzegu koszulkę i zajął się wycinaniem metek. W najmniejszym stopniu nie zwracał uwagi na Molly, więc dziewczyna przysiadła obok na kanapie i w milczeniu przyglądała mu się. Nie było sensu próbować ciągnąć tej rozmowy; Molly nie była w tym najlepsza, a Sherlock niczego nie ułatwiał, pogrążony we własnych myślach.

- Masz na coś ochotę? - zagadnęła dziewczyna po dłuższej chwili, gdy Sherlock przestał maltretować ubrania i wrócił do komputera. - Chcesz coś do jedzenia? Albo do picia? - Rzadko miała u siebie gości i nie chciała, by Sherlockowi czegoś brakowało. Możliwe nawet, że przesadzała i była zbyt nachalna, ale zdążyła już zauważyć, że w podstawowych kwestiach powinna być bezpośrednia.

Sherlock zignorował ją, pochłonięty wpisywaniem czegoś w zawrotnym tempie. Molly przygryzła wargę i powstrzymała się od ponownego pytania. Starała się pamiętać, że Sherlock nie był celowo nieuprzejmy, ale mimo to nie umiała pozbyć się zawodu. Bardzo chciała, żeby Sherlock czuł się u niej dobrze.

Przez chwilę siedziała i w zamyśleniu głaskała Toby'ego, który ocierał się o jej nogi. Dopiero kiedy kot wskoczył na kanapę i zasyczał ze złością na Sherlocka, Molly przeniosła ponownie swoją uwagę na detektywa i zainteresowała się, co robił.

- Trzeba mnie było zapytać - wytknęła, gdy zorientowała się, że Sherlock właśnie włamał się do jej sieci. - Znaczy... Rozumiem, ale nie szkoda ci było czasu?

- Twoje hasło było wręcz banalne - zbagatelizował Sherlock. - Ustaw lepiej coś, co nie dotyczy kota, bo każdy obcy ci się włamie.

- Nie każdy jest tobą - uśmiechnęła się Molly, zerkając mu przez ramię, ale zaraz cofnęła się nieśmiało. - No i kto by chciał się do mnie włamywać...

- Żeby coś zyskać? Nikt - przyznał Sherlock. - Ale ja będę potrzebował lepiej zabezpieczonej sieci. O, John coś napisał... - mruknął do siebie. Ogarnął wzrokiem krótki wpis doktora i przygryzł wargę.

Molly przemogła nagłą nieśmiałość i nachyliła się ponownie nad detektywem. Gdy tylko przeczytała post Johna, zrozumiała, dlaczego Sherlock tak się spiął. Jednak wbrew temu, czego się spodziewała, w głosie detektywa pobrzmiewał jedynie gniew.

- Dlaczego musiał zrobić dokładnie odwrotnie? - warknął ze złością, kolejny raz bezsensownie przewijając stronę, jakby w nadziei, że John napisał coś więcej. - Dlaczego musi mi wszystko utrudniać?

Na moment powrócił zagubiony Sherlock z poprzedniego ranka. Molly widziała, że znów było w nim zbyt wiele emocji, których nie rozumiał i którymi gardził. Sherlock został wyrwany z korzeniami ze swojego życia, a blog Johna tylko mu o tym przypomniał.

- Mówiłam ci, że nie posłucha - odezwała się ostrożnie Molly. – John jest na to zbyt…

- Lojalny – dopowiedział Sherlock. – Robiłem wszystko, żeby go przekonać, że nie jestem prawdziwy. Wyrządziłem mu krzywdę, skacząc, prawda? – Detektyw zerknął pytająco na Molly, która potaknęła. – Więc dlaczego pozostał mi wierny? Dlaczego nie klnie, nie pisze o mnie źle? To by było logiczne.

- Bo taki już jest. – Molly uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. – Tak robią przyjaciele.

- Przecież ja nie byłem dla niego dobrym przyjacielem. – Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Zamknął bloga Johna i zajął się szukaniem czego innego, pozornie obojętny. Molly jednak nie dała się zwieść, widziała w jego oczach ten sam smutek, który wytknęła mu parę dni wcześniej.

- John widać sądził inaczej. To dobrze, że w ciebie wierzy. Naprawdę wolałbyś, żeby uwierzył w plotki i napisał coś złego? – zapytała. Sherlock nie odpowiedział, ale chyba w milczeniu przyznał jej rację, a przynajmniej Molly miała taką nadzieję. – Dobranoc.

O dziwo Sherlock tym razem usłyszał ją ze zrozumieniem, bo spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

- Idziesz spać?

- Rano muszę być w Bart's, nie mam wolnego – przypomniała mu Molly. Sherlock w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową, więc zabrała kota i wyszła.


	8. Rozdział siódmy

**Rozdział siódmy**

Tym razem Sherlock nie pałętał się Molly pod nogami, tak, że mogła w spokoju zrobić sobie śniadanie i zjeść je z kotem na kolanach. Detektyw, jak sprawdziła po cichu, spał w ubraniu zwinięty na kanapie, a nowy laptop wciąż pracował na podłodze i błyskał zielonym światełkiem, więc pewnie jeszcze niedawno był używany. W takim wydaniu Sherlock wydawał się Molly niemal normalny. Niemal, gdyż widziała nikotynowe plastry naklejone rządkiem na odsłoniętym przedramieniu. Była w stanie przymknąć na to oko, dopóki Sherlock nie palił w mieszkaniu.

W salonie było duszno, więc cicho przeszła przez pokój i otworzyła okno. Przy okazji podlała jeszcze fiołka na parapecie i poszła do kuchni.

Gdy pół godziny później wychodziła z domu, nagle zaczęła się denerwować. Czym innym było mieszkanie z Sherlockiem pod jednym dachem, czym innym wyjście do ludzi. Rzekomy pogrzeb detektywa uświadomił Molly, że jej pomoc wcale nie zakończyła się z chwilą wypełnienia fałszywego aktu zgonu. Jej zachowanie było teraz równie ważne jak to, że przygotowała ciało i dokumenty. Gdy zgodziła się pomóc Sherlockowi, podjęła się grania określonej roli. Problem w tym, że przedstawienie nadal trwało i Molly nie wiedziała, jak i kiedy się zakończy.

- Cześć, jak tam? - usłyszała nagle za sobą znajomy głos i aż podskoczyła. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła Joanne, tak jak ona zmierzającą w stronę szpitala. - Jak sobie radzicie?

- Hej. - Molly uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, ale jednocześnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Przy koleżance nie musiała udawać. - Jest w porządku.

- Wyglądasz na zmęczoną - wytknęła jej lekarka.

- Byłam wczoraj na pogrzebie - odparła Molly znaczącym tonem. - Ale naprawdę, wszystko w porządku - uśmiechnęła się trochę nerwowo. Joanne wiedziała oczywiście o jej znajomości z Sherlockiem, ale nie znała szczegółów, a Molly nie miała ochoty mówić jej wszystkiego. Sherlock Holmes był osobą, której prywatne sprawy nie powinny być omawiane na ulicy, zwłaszcza kiedy oficjalnie uchodził za martwego.

- Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali, to chętnie przejdę się z tobą na zakupy - zaoferowała Joanne. - Muszę lecieć, przekażę Markowi, że wszystko w porządku.

- Dzięki - Molly uśmiechnęła się i zeszła na dół do swojego królestwa. Lekarze pracujący w Bart's nazywali je czasem Hadesem, mimo że sterylna kostnica była jasna i w niczym nie przypominała greckiego królestwa umarłych. Molly nie miała nic przeciwko takim określeniom, lubiła swoją pracę i przynajmniej miała tam spokój.

Dzisiaj jednak jej cicha kostnica wcale nie była spokojnym miejscem. Jeśli Molly łudziła się, że przez dwa dni rumor przycichł, to się przeliczyła. Szpital, jakby nie było, stał się miejscem wydarzeń, które przyciągnęły nagłówki wszystkich gazet, od czołowych dzienników po brukowce, więc nic dziwnego, że między pracownikami aż huczało od plotek. Sporo osób kojarzyło, że Sherlock Holmes był stałym gościem szpitalnego laboratorium i kostnicy. Inni pamiętali Jima, który przez pewien czas pracował jako informatyk.

Molly bardzo szybko przekonała się, że ten dzień będzie długi i ciężki. Pierwszą niemiłą niespodzianką był James Moriarty w chłodni. Molly zwykle nie przejmowała się tym, że do kostnicy czasem trafiali ludzie, których kojarzyła. Taką miała pracę i lubiła ją, a widząc zwłoki kogoś znajomego starała się wyprzeć ten fakt ze świadomości i potraktować je jak kolejne ciało. Tym razem jednak nie potrafiła popatrzyć na Moriarty'ego obojętnie. Nie, nie dlatego, że kiedyś próbowała z nim romansować, a nawet wzbudzić tym zazdrość w Sherlocku. Wiedziała przecież, że zauważył ją i okazał zainteresowanie tylko po to, żeby dorwać jej przyjaciela. Molly nie umiała patrzeć na Jima, figurującego w jej dokumentach jako Richard Brook, i nie myśleć o tym, co zrobił Sherlockowi, do czego go zmusił. Zamyślona, nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że ktoś wszedł do pomieszczenia.

- Biedny facet.

Molly aż podskoczyła i obróciła się gwałtownie. Przez to, że miała przed sobą Moriarty'ego, w pierwszej chwili spodziewała się kogoś bardziej niebezpiecznego niż kolegi, który właśnie kończył zmianę.

- Och, Robert, to ty. Przestraszyłeś mnie - odezwała się Molly. Poczuła się niezręcznie, stojąc nad Moriarty'm, więc prędko wsunęła szufladę z ciałem.

- Przepraszam. Znałaś go, prawda? Widziałem go parę razy, jak tu zachodził i pytał o ciebie - powiedział Robert współczującym tonem. - Kto by pomyślał, że to aktor wynajęty przez tego psychopatę.

- T-tak, kiedyś tak - odparła Molly drżącym tonem. - Ale Sherlock nie... Przepraszam, wolałabym o tym nie rozmawiać - ucięła krótko. Przynajmniej nie musiała kłamać, naprawdę nie chciała dyskutować z nikim o Sherlocku i Moriarty'm.

- Jasne... Nie musisz z nim już nic robić, wszystko załatwione - powiedział Robert łagodniejszym tonem, a Molly mimowolnie zdziwiła się, że jest taki miły i współczujący. Zwykle ich znajomość ograniczała się do wymienienia uprzejmości w drzwiach i przekazania sobie najważniejszych informacji.

- Dziękuję. Dziwne, że jeszcze tutaj jest.

- O, zapomniałbym. Po południu ma się ktoś zgłosić po ciało, dzwonił jakieś pół godziny temu - przypomniał sobie Robert i ziewnął. - No, będę lecieć.

Patolog wyszedł, a Molly odetchnęła. Wystarczyło jej, że wypisywała akt zgonu Sherlocka, dobrze, że kto inny wypełnił dokumenty Moriarty'ego czy też Brooka. Zaintrygowało ją natomiast, że dopiero dzisiaj ktoś miał przyjść po ciało. Molly uznała, że ta wiedza może się przydać Sherlockowi.

Przejrzała papiery i znalazła notatkę Roberta, w której zapisał, że Kitty Riley zgłosi się po ciało Brooka. Molly kojarzyła skądś to nazwisko, ale nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, gdzie je wcześniej widziała. Wysłała Sherlockowi wiadomość i niemal natychmiast dostała odpowiedź, mimo że najprawdopodobniej go obudziła.

_Daj mi znać, jak się pojawi. I uważaj, to szpieg Moriarty'ego. _

Sms od Sherlocka trochę podniósł Molly na duchu. Ostrzegał ją, ale jednocześnie przypominał, że nie jest sama. To było nowe doświadczenie, wiedzieć, że ktoś czeka na nią w domu, że będzie się miała do kogo odezwać wieczorem. _Nie, przestań!_ upomniała się w duchu. Sherlock był u niej w mieszkaniu, owszem, ale nie wiedziała, jak długo będzie u niej mieszkał. Tydzień, dwa, miesiąc? A może już jutro spakuje się i wyjedzie, a ona powinna być szczęśliwa, jeśli będzie pamiętał się pożegnać. Nie mogła się przyzwyczajać do towarzystwa, bo będzie podwójnie żałować. Mimo że bardzo się starała, już wiedziała, że będzie jej ciężko, gdy znów zostanie sama.

Koło południa Molly uznała, że zrobi sobie chwilę przerwy i poszła piętro wyżej do bufetu. Niemal natychmiast pożałowała, że nie została na dole, bowiem ledwie weszła do stołówki, poczuła na sobie kilka spojrzeń. Dopiero wtedy w pełni zdała sobie sprawę z tego, ile osób może kojarzyć z nią Sherlocka. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że zdemaskowanie detektywa nadal będzie tematem numer jeden, w dodatku obrośniętym plotkami. Wystarczyło przysłuchać się uważniej rozmowom mijanych ludzi.

- Tyle razy tu bywał, aż wstyd, że nikt się nigdy nie zorientował...

- Mówisz o tym wariacie, co się uważał za detektywa? Widziałam kiedyś, jak naskoczył na sprzątaczkę. Od razu było widać, że facetowi źle z oczu patrzy...

Molly przyspieszyła kroku i wyminęła plotkujące pielęgniarki, ale zaraz doleciały do niej słowa ordynatora oddziału neurologicznego.

- ...prosektorium? Widziałeś, jak on ją traktował? I jeszcze zmusił tego biednego chłopaka do samobójstwa, zanim się zabił. A taki był miły, szkoda, że... - mężczyzna umilkł na widok Molly, która udała, że nie słyszała jego słów. - Dzień dobry, panno Hooper.

Jego towarzysz miał mniej taktu, gdyż zignorował wtrącone powitanie i odpowiedział, wyraźnie kolejny raz podkreślając swoje zdanie.

- Kto wie, może ten świr zabił Jima, gdy się dowiedział, że ten ujawnił całą prawdę tej dziennikarce?

Molly wydukała pozdrowienie i uciekła, gdyż czuła, że nie byłaby w stanie tłumaczyć w tej chwili, że sekcja zwłok Brooka potwierdziła jego dobrowolne samobójstwo. Dokładnie przestudiowała dokumenty wypełnione przez Roberta, w razie gdyby Sherlock ją o to pytał.

Bez większego apetytu wzięła sobie kawę z rogalem i usiadła przy wolnym stoliku w rogu. Liczyła, że ucieknie przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami i rozmowami, których nie chciała słyszeć. Jednakże zanim choćby w połowie wypiła kawę, Mike Stamford zatrzymał się przy jej stoliku.

- Mogę się dosiąść? - zapytał ostrożnie, wyraźnie nie chcąc się narzucać. Nie wyglądał, jakby zżerała go ciekawość, był raczej tak jak Molly przygaszony i smutny.

- Proszę - odparła Molly i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Lubiła Mike'a za jego ciepło i sympatię. Często zachodził do niej ze studentami, by pokazać im coś na zwłokach. Był wymagający, ale podchodził do wszystkiego z dystansem i potrafił wprowadzić lekką atmosferę, gdy komuś robiło się nieswojo na widok ciała.

- Dziękuję.

Mike usiadł i oboje zajęli się swoimi kubkami. Molly nie przeszkadzała cisza, gdyż nie czuła od swego towarzysza wrogości. Stamford, tak jak ona, przyszedł dziś na czarno, czym dodatkowo zyskał jej sympatię.

- Żałuję, że nie dotarłem wczoraj na cmentarz - odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Mike, patrząc w swój talerz. - Nie znalazłem żadnego nekrologu, a John nie odbierał telefonu.

- Och... Wybacz, gdybym wiedziała, zadzwoniłabym. Nie pomyślałam zupełnie...

- Rozumiem - uspokoił ją Mike. - Pewnie miałaś mnóstwo na głowie...

O tak, Molly nie narzekała na brak zajęć poprzedniego dnia, chociaż pewnie farbowanie Sherlockowi włosów nie było tym, o czym pomyślał Mike.

- Nie mogę znieść tego, co piszą gazety - odezwała się po chwili. - Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy w to wierzą - dodała i głos jej się załamał. Wiedziała, że Sherlock chciał, by wszyscy wierzyli w wersję gazet, ale przy Stamfordzie nie byłaby wiarygodna. Mike znał zbyt dobrze i ją, i Sherlocka, by dać się oszukać.

- Tak, to przytłaczające, ale nie wiem, jak udowodnić, że to, co piszą w gazetach, to kłamstwo - przyznał Mike, a po chwili dodał. - Wiesz, może nie teraz, ale za jakiś czas... Gdybyś chciała odpocząć, może uda mi się wyciągnąć Johna i pójdziemy gdzieś...

- Może kiedyś... - mruknęła Molly, doskonale wiedząc, że na pewno nie wybierze się na takie spotkanie; nie zniosłaby napięcia. - Wybacz, muszę iść, mam trochę zaległości - uśmiechnęła się nerwowo i wstała. Odstawiła naczynia i uciekła do kostnicy.

Pchnięta impulsem wyjęła telefon i wysłała Sherlockowi wiadomość, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że zwłaszcza dla niego musiała brzmieć dziecinnie. _Wszyscy na mnie patrzą i rozmawiają o tobie, powinnam była wziąć wolne._

Odpowiedź znów dostała niemal natychmiast i to taką, jakiej mogła się spodziewać po Sherlocku. _Nie możesz, musisz się dowiedzieć, kto przyjdzie po ciało. To ważne. _Żadnego pocieszenia, jedynie chłodna analiza. Molly zapytała jeszcze, kim jest ta cała Riley, ale na to już nie dostała odpowiedzi. Widać Sherlock uznał, że ta wiedza nie była jej niezbędna.

Pannę Riley Molly miała okazję poznać pół godziny później, gdy ta zjawiła się w kostnicy w towarzystwie dwóch pracowników zakładu pogrzebowego. Kobieta miała na sobie nienaganną garsonkę i elegancką torebkę, co dziwnie kontrastowało z brakiem ozdób i makijażu. Przedstawiła się jako partnerka Brooka. Poza tym była przygnębiona i nie odzywała się wiele, ale Molly nie potrafiła czuć do niej sympatii. Wystarczyła jej krótka informacja od Sherlocka, że kobieta była szpiegiem Moriarty'ego. Molly podskórnie czuła, że Riley była zamieszana w całą sprawę, ale nie mogła skojarzyć, jak, dlatego dopełniła formalności tak szybko, jak tylko się dało i poinformowała Sherlocka. Gdy tylko została sama, wysłała kolejnego smsa.

_Śledzisz ją?_

_Nie osobiście, za duże ryzyko, że mnie rozpozna._

Molly liczyła na to, że do końca swojej zmiany będzie już miała spokój. Zajmowała się właśnie oględzinami zwłok starszej kobiety, ofiary wypadku drogowego, gdy ktoś ponownie zakłócił jej samotność. Do pomieszczenia zajrzała drobna blondynka w kusej zielonej sukience i marynarce. Jej buty na wysokich szpilkach stukały o kafelki, gdy wchodziła do środka. Kobieta spojrzała na Molly, a potem cofnęła z obrzydzeniem na widok ciała. Wbrew nadziejom Molly nie wyszła jednak, lecz odezwała się.

- Czy mam przyjemność z panią Hooper? - zagadnęła profesjonalnym tonem, usiłując pokryć tym samym swoje zniesmaczenie.

- Tak.

- Jessica Sanders z gazety "The Sun" - przedstawiła się nieznajoma i ruszyła do ataku. - Czy możemy porozmawiać?

- O... O czym? - zająknęła się Molly. Widząc jej wahanie, dziennikarka złagodniała nieco.

- Trzeba mieć stalowe nerwy i żołądek, żeby tu pracować - zagadnęła przyjaźnie, a Molly mimowolnie wpadła w pułapkę.

- Nie, naprawdę... - uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, ale z chęcią kontynuowała. - To praca jak każda inna, czasem lekarza, czasem chemika - wyjaśniła z przyjemnością. - I do tego mnóstwo papierkowej roboty, jak chyba wszędzie.

- Mimo wszystko musi mieć pani mocne nerwy, skoro utrzymywała pani kontakty z Sherlockiem Holmesem - uderzyła nagle dziennikarka, a Molly poczuła, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy.

- Co chce pani powiedzieć? - zapytała Molly, choć czuła, że powinna się wycofać i skończyć tę rozmowę.

- Nieobcy jest mi fakt, że utrzymywała pani bliski kontakt także z tragicznie zmarłym Richardem Brookiem, znanym pani zapewne pod nazwiskiem James Moriarty - ciągnęła bezlitośnie Sanders. - Jak się pani czuje, będąc wykorzystaną przez oszusta i psychopatę?

- Ja... - Molly aż zatchnęło z oburzenia. - Nie chcę z panią rozmawiać.

- Och, proszę mi nie odmawiać. Wiem, że pani ciężko, ale zależy mi na szczerej opinii kogoś, kto znał ich obu. Czy Jim wyglądał na zastraszonego, gdy go pani poznała?

- Nie, nie był - odpowiedziała odruchowo Molly, zbyt oszołomiona potokiem słów, by się bronić.

- A detektyw? - naciskała dalej dziennikarka. - W jak bliskich stosunkach byliście? Czy podejrzewała go pani o oszustwa?

- Ale...

- Niespełniona miłość, czyż nie? Jak się pani czuła wobec oczywistego związku Holmesa ze swoim współpracownikiem? - dziennikarka rozkręciła się na dobre i najwyraźniej nie zwracała uwagi na fakt, że Molly coraz bardziej się od niej odsuwała, tak, żeby oddzielał je stół ze zwłokami. - A może czegoś nie wiem? Sherlock Holmes to niezwykle intrygująca osoba, zwłaszcza martwa, gdyż nic nam już nie powie. Jak to było dowiedzieć się, że obiekt westchnień zabił byłego?

Tego Molly już nie wytrzymała. Tak jak przed chwilą kuliła się w sobie, tak teraz wybuchła, przerywając kanonadę natrętnych pytań.

- Niech pani przestanie! - krzyknęła, nie zważając na to, że po policzkach zaczynają płynąć jej łzy złości i zdenerwowania. - Jest pani kolejną hieną, która chce zrobić karierę na Sherlocku! Nie obchodzi mnie James Moriarty i wasze kłamstwa. To, co zrobiliście Sherlockowi, było obrzydliwe. Zabiliście go! Jest... - Molly przygryzła wargę, przerażona pomyłką, i poprawiła się szybko. - Był moim przyjacielem i nie chcę słyszeć o nim złego słowa. - Po tych słowach zacięła się nagle, przestraszona swoim wybuchem. Zanim dziennikarka zdołała coś powiedzieć, Molly wyminęła ją i wybiegła z kostnicy. Zamknęła się w kantorku i usiadła, żeby dokończyć wypełnianie dokumentów. Uzupełniła ostatnich kilka rubryk i uznała, że nie da rady zająć się jeszcze jednym ciałem, które miała na liście. Zostawiła papiery na biurku razem z notką dla patologa z następnej zmiany i wymknęła się do domu, nim ponownie straci panowanie nas sobą.


	9. Rozdział ósmy

**Rozdział ósmy**

Zwykle budził ją budzik, nawet wtedy, gdy miała popołudniową zmianę w szpitalu. Tym razem jednak Molly pozwoliła sobie spać do oporu i odreagować stres poprzedniego dnia. Obudziła się wypoczęta, ale niemal natychmiast zorientowała się, że coś było nie w porządku.

- Sherlock!

Detektyw siedział na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w tej swojej nieszczęsnej pogniecionej koszuli i szlafroku. Był całkowicie zajęty hipnotyzowaniem Toby'ego, który prężył się na brzegu łóżka, najeżony i gotowy do ataku. Na dźwięk jej głosu oderwał wzrok od kota i spojrzał na nią, wyraźnie nieświadomy niestosowności swojego zachowania.

- Dzień dobry.

- Co robisz w mojej sypialni? - zapytała Molly i usiadła. Toby przestał czaić się na Sherlocka i wlazł jej na kolana.

- Spanie jest nudne, ale śpiący ludzie bywają czasem fascynujący - odparł gładko Sherlock i podniósł się z podłogi płynnym ruchem. Do Molly dopiero wtedy dotarło, co się zmieniło w jego wyglądzie. Sherlock znów był gładko ogolony, a w koszuli, mimo blond włosów, wyglądał bardziej jak on.

- Coś się stało, że tu jesteś? - zagadnęła. Po pierwszym zaskoczeniu Sherlock w sypialni wcale jej nie przeszkadzał, ale mimo to wolała jasno określić, czego sobie nie życzy. - Wolałabym, żebyś nie gapił się na mnie, jak śpię. To dziwne.

- Dlaczego?

- Czuję się niezręcznie - wyjaśniła Molly, a potem bez większego skrępowania wstała.

- Byłaś intrygująca do obserwowania - odparł Sherlock. - A twój kot jest wredny.

- Jak nie będziesz go ciągle straszyć, to może cię polubi - wytknęła mu dziewczyna i zgarnąwszy ubranie skierowała się w stronę łazienki. - Zawsze chodzisz w szlafroku po domu? - zapytała jeszcze z ciekawością, nim zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Zauważyła, że Sherlock zdawał się darzyć szlafrok szczególną sympatią. Poprzedniego dnia po powrocie do domu także zastała go ubranego w ten sposób.

- Czasami - odparł detektyw i starannie ominął Toby'ego. - Wszystko inne chwilowo nie nadaje się do użytku - stwierdził lakonicznie. Molly miała ochotę zapytać, co miał na myśli, ale w tym momencie omal nie wdepnęła w torbę stojącą pośrodku łazienki. Zapach wyjaśnił jej resztę. Molly chciała przeprosić Sherlocka, ale ten wrócił już do pokoju, więc tylko wrzuciła mokre rzeczy do pralki i weszła do wanny.

Wykąpała się bez pośpiechu, a potem z przyjemnością zrobiła makijaż, śmiejąc się z siebie w duchu. Była w dużo lepszym nastroju niż poprzedniego dnia i pozwoliła sobie cieszyć się perspektywą całego przedpołudnia z Sherlockiem. Nie spodziewała się oczywiście nie wiadomo czego, ale nie zamierzała pozbawiać się tej przyjemności. Żadnych nerwów, pośpiechu i pogrzebów.

- Idę po bułki, chcesz coś? - zapytała z przedpokoju, szukając portfela w płaszczu. Sherlock nawet raczył jej odpowiedzieć.

- Jogurt bananowy.

- Jogurt? - powtórzyła Molly, zaskoczona zwyczajnością prośby.

- I gazety. Wszystkie czołowe - dorzucił Sherlock, po czym zniknął w łazience.

- Zrobisz kawę? – poprosiła jeszcze Molly i wyszła do sklepu.

xxx

Gdy wróciła do domu, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu pierwszym, co poczuła, był aromat kawy. Zdziwiła się jeszcze bardziej po wejściu do kuchni, bo na stole rzeczywiście stały dwa kubki z kawą, z czego jeden z mlekiem. Potem przeniosła wzrok na Sherlocka czytającego książkę, której tytułu nie zdołała dostrzec, i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Włosy Sherlocka wróciły po myciu do zwykłych skrętów, a w zestawieniu ze szlafrokiem sprawiały, że detektyw wyglądał jednocześnie obco i znajomo.

Sherlock natomiast czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej w swojej skórze, przynajmniej tak długo, jak długo nie pamiętał o dziwnym kolorze włosów. Jedyne, na co mógł narzekać, to wkradająca się powoli nuda. Mycroft przesłał mu wprawdzie dane osobowe i opisy przebiegu kariery wszystkich pracowników Scotland Yardu, ale to nie wystarczało, by odnaleźć płatnego mordercę. Sherlock uważał, że ten człowiek musiał być na komendzie w czasie, gdy Moriarty groził mu na dachu szpitala, ale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że grono podejrzanych nie ograniczało się tylko do policjantów. Potrzebował informacji o tym, kto tamtego ranka był w budynku, a to obejmowało potencjalnych robotników naprawiających jakieś usterki, dostawców do bufetu i automatów, a także ludzi, którzy w tym czasie zgłaszali wykroczenia. Do tego niezbędne mu były nagrania z kamer zarówno w budynku, jak i na ulicy, a tych danych Mycroft nie mógł mu przesłać mailem. Sherlock bombardował go smsami przez całe wczorajsze popołudnie, ale starszy Holmes jak na złość nie odpowiadał. Dopiero wieczorem oddzwonił zirytowany i poinformował Sherlocka, że miał ważne spotkanie z premierem, którego nie mógł odwołać. Dodał również, że rano będzie już miał fałszywe dokumenty i przywiezie mu je w wolnej chwili.

Żeby zająć się czymkolwiek, Sherlock przeszukał kolejno regały z książkami w salonie, aż natrafił na Dostojewskiego. Zdążył już skonfigurować na nowo sieć i nałożyć dodatkowe zabezpieczenia, ale i tak nie mógł nic więcej zrobić z powodu braku materiałów, więc równie dobrze mógł coś poczytać.

Pogrążony w lekturze, początkowo nie zwracał uwagi na Molly robiącą sobie późne śniadanie, tak jak chwilowo zignorował jogurt i stertę gazet, które dziewczyna położyła przed nim po przyjściu ze sklepu. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, gdy Molly usiadła naprzeciw niego i wzięła jeden z dzienników.

- Coś ciekawego? - zapytał z przyzwyczajenia. To John zawsze przeglądał gazety przy śniadaniu albo po powrocie z pracy, Sherlock ograniczał się jedynie do interesujących informacji. Molly jednak nie zareagowała na pytanie, co kazało mu podnieść wzrok znad książki.

Dziewczyna czytała artykuł na drugiej stronie gazety, którą Sherlock uważał za najgorszy brukowiec, ostatnio wręcz znienawidzony. Molly jakby zapomniała o talerzu z tostami i tylko zaciskała dłoń na kubku z kawą. Sherlock widział, jak bladła w miarę czytania, jej oddech przyspieszał, a oczy biegały po tekście linijka po linijce. Ze swojego miejsca detektyw widział zdjęcia, swoje i Moriarty'ego po obu stronach oraz Molly po środku. Poniżej figurowała jeszcze fotografia Johna ze znakiem zapytania. Wielki, wulgarny tytuł dało się bez trudu odczytać do góry nogami. _Miłosne kulisy wielkiego skandalu_, a poniżej, równie czytelnymi literami, _ciąg dalszy wydania specjalnego, tylko w „The Sun"_. Sherlock zaklął pod nosem, wściekły, że brukowce nie mogą dać spokoju jego przyjaciołom. Sięgnął po gazetę, ale Molly musiała przeczytać już wystarczająco dużo, bo jej przyspieszony oddech zamienił się nagle w urywany szloch.

- Molly?

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi pokręciła tylko głową, przełykając łzy i bezskutecznie usiłując się uspokoić. Sprawiała tym samym, że Sherlock z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Detektyw przejrzał artykuł, będący stekiem kłamstw i wymysłów dziennikarzy, a potem chłodno ocenił zachowanie Molly.

- Co cię tak denerwuje? - zapytał, usiłując wywnioskować cokolwiek z twarzy towarzyszki. - Sugestia, że tworzyliśmy pożal się Boże trójkącik miłosny, czy to, że zabiłem Jima? - Pytanie było spokojne i racjonalne, ale Molly prychnęła nieco histerycznie w odpowiedzi.

- To jest koszmarne - odezwała się po chwili, gdy już się trochę opanowała. - To... To wszystko... Kiedy ona zrobiła mi to zdjęcie? - jęknęła nagle. - Nie chciałam z nią rozmawiać!

- _Nie bez znaczenia pozostaje pewna patolog ze szpitala st. Bartholomew's. Panna Hooper, z pozoru nieśmiała dziewczyna, jak twierdzi nasze zaufane źródło, w rzeczywistości wiodła interesujące życie towarzyskie z psychopatą Sherlockiem Holmesem_ - zaczął czytać Sherlock, nie próbując nawet kryć swojego zniesmaczenia. – Riley jest żałosna, jak nie John, to ty, a do tego jeszcze Moriarty.

- Riley? – Molly podniosła głowę na dźwięk tego nazwiska. – Ta, co wczoraj przyszła po ciało?

- Oczywiście – prychnął detektyw. – Nieważne, co jeszcze wymyśli, ważne, że w ten sposób podtrzymuje to kłamstwo – dodał rzeczowo. Molly jednak nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – Och, na litość boską! Ty wiesz, co jest prawdą, to inni są głupi albo się mylą, jeśli wierzą w te bzdury!

- Ciebie może to nie obchodzić – wytknęła mu cicho Molly. – Bo jesteś uważany za zmarłego. Ja… - dziewczyna pokręciła bezradnie głową. – To wstrętne, co oni potrafią wymyślić. Jak pomyślę, że ludzie to czytają i potem będą się na mnie gapić tak jak wczoraj…

- Zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że do niczego nie doszło, bo ja miałem romans z Johnem – zadrwił Sherlock, po tym, jak przeczytał akapit wyjątkowo sugestywnie opisujący jego rzekomy związek z doktorem. John, o ile w ogóle widział ten artykuł, pewnie był wściekły, skoro zawsze zwracał uwagę na wszelkie insynuacje odnośnie jego orientacji.

- To nie byłoby w porządku wobec Johna – zauważyła Molly. – Jakoś będę musiała dać sobie radę.

- Takie skandale szybko się nudzą – pocieszył ją Sherlock. – Ale gdyby ktokolwiek cię o to pytał, to mi jest naprawdę obojętne, co odpowiesz – dodał, po czym zwinął gazetę w rulon i wyrzucił do śmieci. Nie spodziewał się znaleźć w niej żadnych informacji wartych uwagi.

Molly kiwnęła głową i wróciła do śniadania. Pozwoliła Toby'emu wskoczyć na stół i usiąść koło swojego talerza. Sherlock sięgnął po zaczętą książkę, ale kot zbytnio go drażnił. Trudno mu było zignorować wielkie, zielone oczy, które wlepiały się wprost w niego i świdrowały spojrzeniem. Po krótkiej chwili Sherlock poddał się ze złością. Zatrzasnął książkę i z kawą w ręku wybył do salonu. Tę rundę wygrał kot.


	10. Rozdział dziewiąty

**Rozdział dziewiąty**

Molly była zajęta rozwieszaniem prania w łazience, gdy w kuchni zabrzęczał telefon Sherlocka. Zaciekawiona, zajrzała do kuchni, którą detektyw okupował od dłuższej chwili. Niewiele było osób, które mogłyby się z nim kontaktować.

- Mycroft będzie tu za jakieś pół godziny - odezwał się Sherlock po przeczytaniu wiadomości. - Musi być jeszcze na jakimś spotkaniu, skoro nie zadzwonił - skomentował ciszej, zajęty ustawianiem mikroskopu na kuchennym stole.

- O, akurat wpadnie na herbatę. Skoczę tylko po jakieś ciasteczka.

- Po co? - zdziwił się Sherlock. - Nie chcę, żeby tu wchodził.

- Dlaczego nie? - Teraz to Molly była zaskoczona. - Chętnie go bliżej poznam, w końcu on ci pomaga - wytknęła. Sherlock nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, czym podsycił tylko ciekawość dziewczyny. - Dlaczego zawsze reagujesz taką niechęcią na wspomnienie brata?

- Bo to Mycroft - prychnął detektyw. – Wielki starszy brat "jestem-ważny-i-mam-wpływy".

- Aż tak? – Molly średnio pamiętała starszego Holmesa, zdarzyło jej się zamienić z nim może ze trzy zdania, ale niechęć Sherlocka wydawała jej się mocno przesadzona.

- Od dziesięciu lat wtrąca się w każdy mój krok i usiłuje mnie kontrolować –odparł Sherlock ku zaskoczeniu Molly, która nie liczyła za bardzo na odpowiedź. –Usiłuje – parsknął. - Chociaż ty jedna miałaś szczęście nie poznać go w jednym z tych jego horrendalnych miejsc. Tak. - Sherlock podniósł wzrok na Molly, która patrzyła na niego z rosnącym zdziwieniem. - Mycroft uważał za stosowne zapoznać się w ten sposób chyba z każdym, kto zawarł ze mną bliższą znajomość. Nie, żeby było tych osób dużo - zakpił.

- Po co to robił? - zapytała Molly. To, co mówił Sherlock, brzmiało jak rodem z książki czy filmu, ale z drugiej strony tam, gdzie w grę wchodzili Holmesowie, nie można było się niczemu dziwić.

- Kompleks starszego brata - powtórzył z obrzydzeniem detektyw. - Wystraszył mi w ten sposób przynajmniej dwóch współlokatorów przed Johnem, a troje właścicieli wypowiedziało mi mieszkanie, twierdząc, że nie chcą mieć nic wspólnego z mafią i półświatkiem.

- Masz brata w mafii? - roześmiała się Molly, ale choć była prawie pewna, że Sherlock żartował, gdzieś tam pozostała nutka wątpliwości.

- Tej legalnej, rządowej - uśmiechnął się kpiąco Sherlock. - John podejrzewał go o bycie geniuszem zbrodni po pierwszym spotkaniu.

- W takim razie musicie być do siebie podobni - podsumowała Molly, czym spowodowała, że Sherlock żachnął się z oburzeniem.

- Oczywiście, że nie! Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - spytał urażony i wbił w nią intensywne spojrzenie, aż Molly się zmieszała.

- Bo... Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby twój brat lubił, żeby wszystko było tak, jak on chce - zaczęła wyjaśniać, gotowa wycofać się z tej rozmowy. - Tak, jak ty.

- Nie jesteśmy podobni – wycedził Sherlock i skupił się ponownie na mikroskopie.

Molly uznała, że to najlepszy moment, by przerwać dyskusję. Wróciła do łazienki, by skończyć wieszać pranie, a potem zeszła do pobliskiego sklepu kupić jakieś ciastka, odprowadzana kpiącym komentarzem Sherlocka na temat swojego brata i słodyczy.

Gdy wracała, przed wejściem do klatki dostrzegła Mycrofta Holmesa opierającego się o parasol. Na dworze było ciepło, więc pierwszym skojarzeniem Molly było współczucie dla niego i wszystkich tych mężczyzn, których praca zmuszała do noszenia pełnego garnituru. W upał zawsze dziękowała w duchu za to, że kobieca garderoba była bardziej elastyczna. Gdy jednak podeszła bliżej, zorientowała się, że brat Sherlocka najwyraźniej czuł się zupełnie swobodnie w swoim ubraniu. Po raz kolejny przypomniała sobie, że miała do czynienia z Holmesem.

- Ach, panna Hooper – przywitał ją uprzejmie.

- Molly. Yyy… nie otworzył? – zagadnęła dziewczyna, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się od użycia imienia Sherlocka.

- Byłoby bardzo niestosowne, gdyby to zrobił – odpowiedział Mycroft, podczas gdy Molly wyciągała klucze. W duchu przyznała mu rację; Sherlock nie mógł być pewien, że to jego brat, a lepiej by było, gdyby nie otwierał komuś obcemu.

Mycroft przytrzymał drzwi i przepuścił ją, a potem wszedł za nią na drugie piętro. Ku zaskoczeniu Molly zatrzymał się jednak w progu, dopóki gestem nie zaprosiła go do środka.

- Jeśli zamierzasz zapytać, czy zrobiłem herbatę, odpowiedź brzmi „nie" – usłyszeli z kuchni. Molly uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zerknęła na starszego Holmesa, który miał minę, jakby powstrzymywał się od wywrócenia oczami. Dziewczyna zajrzała do kuchni, ciekawa, czym takim zajęty był Sherlock, i krzyknęła z obrzydzenia.

Gdyby detektyw kroił jakąś część ciała, Molly przełknęłaby to bez mrugnięcia okiem, w końcu przez ostatnie trzy lata to ona wyposażała go w obiekty do badań. Zniosłaby ręce, nogi, śledziony… Ale nie to, co zobaczyła. Sherlock pod jej nieobecność zdołał wytrzasnąć skądś szczura, który obecnie leżał rozkrojony na pół na talerzu, na którym Molly jadła rano śniadanie. Dziewczyna poczuła, jak robi jej się niedobrze, gdy pomyślała, co mogło wcześniej na tym talerzu leżeć. Sam detektyw obserwował coś pod mikroskopem, wyraźnie nie widząc reakcji Molly.

Dziewczyna zadziałała odruchowo. Otworzyła śmietnik i histerycznym ruchem wrzuciła do niego zarówno talerz ze szczurem, jak i nóż kuchenny, którego Sherlock musiał użyć. Dopiero to przykuło uwagę detektywa.

- Zachowujesz się nielogicznie – wytknął jej spokojnie, po czym wstał i nie zważając na pełne obrzydzenia spojrzenie Molly sprawnie wyciągnął talerz i nóż. – Przecież ci to wydezynfekuję – obiecał i wrzucił naczynia do zlewu.

- Czy mam ci jednak poszukać jakiegoś mieszkania? – zainteresował się uprzejmie Mycroft Holmes, przypominając o swojej obecności. Molly podniosła na niego zaskoczony wzrok.

- Nie, czemu?

- Nie. Wtrącaj. Się. – Syknął jednocześnie Sherlock. Molly dopiero teraz dostrzegła Toby'ego pod stołem i ku swojej zgrozie zorientowała się, że bawił się drugim szczurem. Kocur musiał zauważyć jej ruch, a może obcego w kuchni, bo najeżył się i cofnął. Dziewczyna zerknęła przelotnie na Sherlocka, potem z powrotem na Toby'ego, i parsknęła śmiechem, uderzona nagłym podobieństwem w zachowaniu. Tym samym spowodowała, że obaj Holmesowie spojrzeli na nią pytająco i przynajmniej przestali wypalać sobie wzajem dziury wzrokiem.

- Więc? - zagadnął Sherlock, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. - Rozumiem, że masz dla mnie dokumenty.

- Dowód, paszport, prawo jazdy - odparł Mycroft i położył na stole dokumenty. - Plus oczywiście dostęp do konta bankowego. Przelałem tam na razie twoje środki, w razie potrzeby zwiększę budżet.

Sherlock kiwnął głową i sięgnął po nowy dowód osobisty, umożliwiając Molly dostęp do czajnika. Dziewczyna wstawiła wodę i zerknęła detektywowi przez ramię, ciekawa jego nowej tożsamości.

- John Hooper - przeczytała na głos z niedowierzaniem i dostrzegła, że na twarzy Sherlocka również malowało się zaskoczenie.

- Uznałem, że będziesz wolał również znajome nazwisko - wyjaśnił Mycroft Holmes, zwracając się do brata. - A wiesz, że nazwisko panieńskie mamusi bardzo rzuca się w oczy. Poza tym zgadza się pierwsza litera.

- Hooper jest... W porządku - przytaknął Sherlock i spojrzał na Molly. - I wygodne. W razie, gdyby ktoś mnie tu zobaczył, zawsze możesz mnie przedstawić jako krewnego.

- Taaak, racja - zgodziła się Molly, wciąż jeszcze zaskoczona. - Masz dwadzieścia osiem lat? - zapytała, przeczytawszy datę urodzenia. Mimo wszystko sądziła, że był starszy.

- Cztery więcej - odparł lakonicznie Sherlock. - Data zmyślona jak wszystko inne. Jak rozumiem, masz dla mnie życiorys? - zapytał brata.

- Podstawowe informacje. Szkoła, dyplom z uczelni, prywatna działalność gospodarcza.

- Sherlock...

- John - poprawił ją natychmiast detektyw.

- Co?

- Nie nazywaj mnie Sherlockiem - poprosił Sherlock. - Muszę przywyknąć do imienia.

- Postaram się - potaknęła Molly. - Napijecie się herbaty?

- Zbędna uprzejmość - mruknął Sherlock i rzucił bratu wyzywające spojrzenie, ale Mycroft go zignorował.

- Bardzo chętnie - odpowiedział starszy Holmes. Sherlock wywrócił oczami z niechęcią i odsunął mikroskop pod ścianę. Molly zalała kubki wrzątkiem, jednocześnie obserwując braci z ciekawością i rosnącym rozbawieniem. Mimo ostentacyjnej ignorancji Sherlocka i sztywnej elegancji Mycrofta w zachowaniu obu Holmesów było coś dziecinnego. Te wszystkie drobne złośliwości i szpileczki wbijane w zwykłej rozmowie, jakby bez tego bracia nie umieli ze sobą rozmawiać. Molly nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że Mycroft także miał pewne emocjonalne braki.

- Będę musiała zaraz lecieć - odezwała się, podając gościowi kubek. Mycroft wziął go od niej takim gestem, że Molly odniosła wrażenie, jakby powinna była wyjąć filiżankę. Kpiące spojrzenie Sherlocka tylko utwierdziło ją w tym przekonaniu.

- Panno Hooper, chciałbym pani podziękować za pomoc udzieloną mojemu bratu - odezwał się sztywno starszy Holmes. Uśmiechnął się przy tym, ale zrobił to w taki sposób, że Molly odruchowo poczuła do niego niechęć. W tym uśmiechu, pozornie uprzejmym, było coś oślizgłego.

- Och... - zająknęła się speszona. Nie zastanawiała się dotąd nad ogromem przysługi, jaką wyświadczyła Sherlockowi. Po prostu to zrobiła. - To naprawdę...

- Pozwoliłem sobie przelać drobną rekompensatę za obecne i przyszłe... niedogodności - odezwał się Mycroft, zerkając przy tym przelotnie na Sherlocka. - Gdyby kwota okazała się zbyt niska, proszę mnie o tym poinformować.

- Nie mam w zwyczaju wyceniać życia moich przyjaciół - odparła chłodno Molly. To, co w tej chwili czuła w stosunku do Mycrofta Holmesa, nie było już niechęcią, a narastającą złością. Sherlock ze swoim niezrozumieniem wydawał jej się bezradny, Mycroft - wyrachowany. Mówił o zapłaceniu za pomoc bratu tonem, jakby proponował jej rekompensatę za rozbity samochód.

- Lubię cię - oświadczył nieoczekiwanie Sherlock z całą swoją bezpośredniością, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Ale to ja chciałem, żeby Mycroft przelał ci pieniądze - wyjaśnił. - W końcu mieszkam u ciebie i ponosisz koszty. Potraktuj to jak czynsz od lokatora.

Molly speszyła się na te słowa bardziej, niż chwilę wcześniej na podziękowania Mycrofta. Podejrzewała, że to jej stosunek do starszego Holmesa wywołał taką reakcję Sherlocka, ale i tak zrobiło jej się miło. Potem spojrzała na zegarek i zorientowała się, że musi się zbierać, jeśli nie chce spóźnić się do pracy.

- Mój kierowca może panią odwieźć – zaoferował Mycroft, jakby czytając jej w myślach. – Sądzę, że spędzę tu chwilę. A gdyby kiedykolwiek potrzebowała pani kontaktu ze mną… proszę- dodał, wręczając jej ozdobną wizytówkę.

- Dziękuję. – Molly schowała wizytówkę o kieszeni i upiła łyk swojej herbaty. – Wolę nie wzbudzać większych sensacji, skorzystam z metra. – Na samą myśl o fali plotek w szpitalu prysł cały dobry nastrój spowodowany uwagą Sherlocka. Detektyw musiał to zobaczyć, bo odezwał się do brata.

- Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz spłacać moje długi, to jest coś, co mógłbyś załatwić. Mnie to nie robi różnicy, ale Molly ma dość szmatławców.

- Nie mogę rozpocząć wojny z gazetą bez wzbudzania nadmiernego zainteresowania – ostudził go Mycroft. Molly miała nadzieję, że nie było bardzo po niej widać rozczarowania. – Mogę natomiast postarać się, by ten dzisiejszy artykuł był ostatnim w karierze panny Riley.

- Byłoby cudownie – przyznała Molly. Postawiła jeszcze na stole paczkę ciastek, o której zupełnie zapomniała, i kilkoma łykami opróżniła kubek. – Dobra, ja muszę już iść. Będę wieczorem.

- Miłego dnia, panno Hooper – odpowiedział jej Mycroft z jeszcze większą oficjalnością niż przedtem. Sherlock ograniczył się jedynie do skinienia głową. Molly zostawiła braci, mając cichą nadzieję, że nie pozabijają się pod jej nieobecność. Wydawało jej się jednak, że mieli zbyt dużo do omówienia, by tracić czas na tak trywialne rzeczy. Oby się nie myliła.


	11. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Rozdział dziesiąty**

Mycroft Holmes dotrzymał słowa. Molly nie miała pojęcia, jak udało mu się to osiągnąć, ale w „_The Sun_" przestały pojawiać się artykuły o Sherlocku. Zamiast tego na okładkach brukowca przez następny tydzień królowały skandale pomniejszych telewizyjnych gwiazd, za co Molly była bardzo wdzięczna.

Także w szpitalu powrócono do zwykłych rozmów o różnych nietypowych przypadkach chorób i kłopotach z pacjentami, a kostnica znów stała się miłym, cichym miejscem. Zapomniano o pani patolog tak szybko, jak przedtem się nią zainteresowano.

Jedyną osobą, która nie zapomniała o Molly i Sherlocku, była Joanne. Lekarka zaglądała czasem na dół i zagadywała, czy wszystko w porządku. Paradoksalnie cała ta akcja ze sfingowaniem śmierci detektywa bardzo je do siebie zbliżyła. Dotąd Molly spotykała się z nią co jakiś czas na wspólnych zakupach czy kawie, ale nagle okazało się, że miały wiele wspólnego, a tajemnica pomagała zacieśnić więzi.

Molly była też pozytywnie zaskoczona swoim współlokatorem. Po pierwszych dniach i wizycie Mycrofta Holmesa obawiała się, że Sherlock na dłuższą metę będzie nie do zniesienia, tymczasem zadziwiająco szybko przywykła do nowej codzienności. Po epizodzie ze szczurami Sherlock nie wyciął jej już więcej podobnego numeru, albo przynajmniej robił to wtedy, gdy jej nie było w domu i dokładnie po sobie sprzątał. Molly wolała nie wnikać, ale dla pewności przyniosła ze szpitala butelkę płynu do dezynfekcji i postawiła ją ostentacyjnie przy zlewie w kuchni. Sądząc po ubywającej zawartości, Sherlock musiał jej używać.

Tym, co sprawiało jej najwięcej kłopotów, było nowe imię Sherlocka. Starała się jak mogła, ale po prostu nie potrafiła nazywać go Johnem. Dla niej Sherlock, nieważne z jakim kamuflażem, zawsze pozostawał Sherlockiem. Przez kilka dni myliła się ciągle, aż w końcu detektyw machnął ręką i powiedział, żeby dała sobie spokój.

Albo jej się wydawało, albo Sherlock powoli się zmieniał. Oczywiście, nie raz i nie dwa kompletnie ignorował jej obecność, ale też nie był nieuprzejmy, tak jakby bardziej kontrolował to, co mówił. Być może dokuczała mu wymuszona samotność, być może potrzebował dzielić się z kimś swoimi spostrzeżeniami, może czasem po prostu głośno myślał… Molly była zadowolona z takiego obrotu sprawy i sama czuła się swobodniej.

Któregoś wieczoru wróciła wyjątkowo zmęczona. Pół dnia spędziła nad ofiarą wyjątkowo paskudnego morderstwa, drugą w przeciągu dwóch dni, a potem przeprowadziła długą rozmowę z inspektorem Lestrade. Greg nie ukrywał przed nią, że przyzwyczaił się do pomocy Sherlocka i było mu teraz podwójnie ciężko. Z kolei Molly nie dość, że miała ręce pełne roboty, to jeszcze stresowała się dłuższym przebywaniem w towarzystwie inspektora i potencjalną pomyłką. Tak więc gdy w końcu dotarła do domu, miała ochotę wyściskać Sherlocka na widok pizzy, która czekała na nią na stole. Zignorowała nawet nielubiane oliwki i spałaszowała połowę, którą detektyw dla niej zostawił. Z kubkiem herbaty przeniosła się do salonu, marząc tylko o jednym – przestać myśleć.

Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zamknęła oczy i przestała śledzić film. Gdy się obudziła, była zesztywniała, a głowę opierała o coś twardego. Molly poderwała się speszona, gdy zorientowała się, że musiała przysnąć, a tym czymś, co uwierało ją w policzek, było kościste ramię Sherlocka. Detektyw nie poruszył się chyba ani o cal, zagłębiony w lekturze, jedynie co chwilę przewracał strony. Nie zmienił pozycji nawet wtedy, gdy Molly zabrała głowę.

- Przepraszam - odezwała się nieśmiało Molly, czując, jak rumieniec wypełza jej na policzki. Przeciągnęła się i odsunęła nieco, nie chcąc naruszać dłużej osobistej strefy Sherlocka.

- Jesteś zmęczona - stwierdził detektyw, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. - Wolę, jak nie płaczesz.

- Dziękuję za pizzę – powiedziała Molly, po raz drugi tego wieczoru; za pierwszym razem Sherlock ją zignorował.

- Więc? – detektyw oderwał oczy od książki i wbił w nią intensywne spojrzenie. – Co to takiego było dzisiaj?

Molly westchnęła, a potem usiadła wygodniej i zrelacjonowała obrażenia zwłok i powtórzyła to, o czym wcześniej mówił jej Greg. Sherlock wychodził z siebie, wyraźnie zainteresowany, a potem snuł teorie, narzekając głośno na to, że nie ma dostępu do miejsca zbrodni i nie może zweryfikować swoich przemyśleń. I, oczywiście, że nie może podzielić się nimi z Lestrade'em. Molly słuchała go z zaciekawieniem, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów. Być może będzie w stanie zasugerować coś inspektorowi bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.

xxx

Mieszkanie z Molly na dłuższą metę było nieco dziwne. Dziewczyna raz zachowywała się zupełnie swobodnie, by zaraz znów plątać się i gubić wątek. Być może przyczyną był fakt, że Sherlock z kolei odzyskał swą zwykłą pewność siebie i poczuł się jak w domu.

Po kilku dniach przyzwyczajania się do nowej tożsamości i po przeczekaniu najgorszego rumoru, Sherlock zaczął opuszczać mieszkanie o różnych porach dnia i nocy. Powoli akceptował mieszkanie Molly jako nowy punkt wypadowy, miejsce do pracy i spania, a stopniowo także jako schronienie. Molly, prócz brata, była jedynym elementem łączącym Sherlocka ze starym światem, przez co nabrała większego znaczenia, niż pewnie przypuszczała.

Sherlock nie przykładał do tego większej wagi, ale stopniowo zaczynał zwracać uwagę na Molly w sposób, który dotąd zarezerwowany był wyłącznie dla Johna. Dostrzegał nie tylko takie drobiazgi jak nowa szminka czy inna fryzura, dotychczas używane jako tani komplement, by coś osiągnąć. Bezwiednie zauważał ważniejsze szczegóły i powoli uczył się jej, tak jak kiedyś swojego doktora. Nawet zajęty czym innym, spostrzegał niestaranny makijaż po źle przespanej nocy i widział rozczarowanie po kolejnej odmowie wspólnego posiłku. Wesoły uśmiech, gdy mówił, że coś mu się udało, nieznaczne zmarszczki pod oczami, gdy była zmęczona.

Z Molly było inaczej niż z Johnem. Sherlock był jej gościem, nie współlokatorem, przez co starała się być dobrą gospodynią. Przejmowała się wieloma drobiazgami, a Sherlock w pewnym momencie złapał się na tym, że nie chce celowo jej zasmucać. Z tego powodu jadał chyba najbardziej regularnie od czasów wczesnego dzieciństwa, bo Molly najwyraźniej uważała, że odmawia jej, gdyż źle gotuje. Przez pierwsze trzy dni Sherlock żywił się w dziwnych porach, nie patrząc, czym, ale po którymś obiedzie zauważył rozmazany makijaż na oczach Molly, gdy wyszła z łazienki. To było dla niego nowe, jego przyjaciele nigdy nie reagowali łzami na takie bzdury. Płacz zwiększał irracjonalne zachowanie, a Molly była dla niego zbyt cenna, więc czwartego dnia usiadł z nią do stołu.

Potem zauważył jeszcze jedną rzecz. Wieczorami Molly włączała muzykę, brała na kolana swojego kota i udawała, że czyta, albo oglądała telewizję. Sherlock dość szybko zorientował się, że dziewczyna przygląda mu się znad książki czy magazynu. Johnowi też zdarzało się tak robić, więc początkowo detektyw nie zwracał na to uwagi. Z czasem jednak zauważył, że Molly patrzyła na niego inaczej, zamyślona i poważna, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Kilka razy przerywała taką ciszę, zaczynając rozmowę na jakiś błahy temat. Sherlock zwykle odpowiadał jej, o ile nie był zbyt zajęty, by ją usłyszeć, a potem przestawał zawracać sobie głowę.

Zapomniał o tym aż do dnia, kiedy powiedział Molly, że musi być w każdej chwili gotowy do wyjazdu. Ludmiła Ditczenko, dotąd zamieszkująca naprzeciw Johna i pani Hudson, zaczynała się wyprowadzać. Tajne służby Mycrofta nieustannie śledziły każdy jej krok, ale Sherlock chciał brać udział we wszystkim, co wiązało się z tropieniem płatnych zabójców pozostałych po Moriarty'm.

Tego wieczoru Molly włączyła jakiś film i oglądała go, siedząc obok Sherlocka na kanapie. Szybko jednak okazało się, że albo go wcześniej widziała, albo zerkanie detektywowi przez ramię było bardziej interesujące. Sherlock znów widział, jak zbierała się w sobie, by ostatecznie skomentować film. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

- Jeśli chcesz mi zadać pytanie, zrób to - powiedział zniecierpliwiony, nie odrywając wzroku od laptopa. - Nie mam czasu domyślać się, o co ci chodzi.

- Ja... Och, nie chciałam... To znaczy... - zaplątała się Molly, a potem ucięła. - Nieważne.

Sherlock w pierwszej chwili zamierzał ją zignorować, ale całkowity bezruch towarzyszki przykuł jego uwagę. Detektyw spojrzał na nią i dostrzegł tę samą determinację, którą widział tamtego dnia w laboratorium, gdy Molly niespodziewanie wyciągnęła na światło dzienne coś, czego nawet nie był świadomy. Sherlock obserwował ją przez moment i oceniał. Molly była spięta i zdenerwowana, ale zdecydowana, by prędzej czy później przeprowadzić tę zaczętą rozmowę do końca. Najwyraźniej było to dla niej coś ważnego, a Sherlock wolał, żeby się uśmiechała. Wiedząc, że kiedyś temat powróci, równie dobrze mogli już mieć to za sobą.

- Jesteś spięta, więc jednak ważne - zauważył i zamknął komputer. - O co chodzi? - Pewnie John znów zwracałby mu uwagę, że zachował się zbyt obcesowo. Johna jednak nie było i Sherlock musiał sam sobie poradzić z Molly, z nadzieją, że jej bardzo nie urazi. Nie miał na to teraz czasu.

- Wiesz… Boże, nie wiem, jak zacząć. – Molly roześmiała się nerwowo. I tak robiła to już rzadziej niż kiedyś w kostnicy, ale teraz znów uciekła wzrokiem w bok i zaczerwieniła się.

- Od początku – zasugerował Sherlock możliwie uprzejmym tonem, choć także zaczynał czuć się niepewnie. Nie miał pojęcia, o co jej chodziło.

- Tak sobie myślałam… To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale… - zaczęła Molly urywanym głosem, ale później chyba poczuła się nieco pewniej, bo przymknęła oczy i przestała tak się jąkać. – Jestem świadoma, o co cię zapytam. Przemyślałam wszystko i doszłam do wniosku, że dam radę, nie będę żądać od ciebie… Bo jednak znamy się dość długo, żeby…

- O Boże – jęknął Sherlock, gdy tylko dotarło do niego, do czego zmierzała Molly. Zaczynało się robić naprawdę niezręcznie. – Molly, ja… To nie jest dobry pomysł – zaczął tłumaczyć ostrożnym tonem, marząc o powrocie do swoich normalnych, logicznych problemów. – Ja się do tego po prostu nie nadaję – urwał. To, że nie zaprzątał sobie głowy uczuciami i bywał obcesowy, wcale nie oznaczało, że był ślepy. Od dawna wiedział, że Molly się w nim podkochuje, niejeden raz wykorzystywał to, by coś osiągnąć, ale liczył, że dała już sobie spokój. Przetrwali dwa tygodnie pod jednym dachem bez żadnych zabiegów z jej strony, przynajmniej takich, które by zauważył, i Sherlock liczył, że tak już zostanie.

Molly milczała i uparcie patrzyła w ekran telewizora. Cisza była niezręczna, a Sherlock czuł, że powinien jej wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie potrafi i nie chce się w żaden sposób wiązać. Mówił więc dalej, usiłując wyprzeć z pamięci pierwsze spotkanie z Johnem, kiedy źle zrozumiał jego pytania i podobnie się tłumaczył.

- Molly, jesteś… jesteś dla mnie ważna, niezbędna. – Sherlock przygryzł wargę, niepewny, czy zostanie zrozumiany odpowiednio. _Molly to nie John_, przypomniał sobie po raz kolejny. – Liczysz się i ci ufam. U ciebie czuję się… dobrze. Jesteś… przyjaciółką. – _A jeszcze niedawno zapewniał Johna, że miał tylko jednego przyjaciela. Dlaczego dopiero Moriarty otworzył mu oczy na tak oczywiste rzeczy?_ - Wiem, czego pragniesz, ale to nie ma sensu. Nie nadaję się na… kogo byś chciała? Partnera? To nie wypali.

- Nie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać – odezwała się w końcu Molly i spojrzała na niego z powagą i bez nieśmiałości. Nie wyglądała na urażoną jego słowami, to, co Sherlock widział, było raczej świadomą rezygnacją i pogodzeniem się z rzeczywistością. Zaskoczyła go, zaskoczyła bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać.

- Więc czego potrzebujesz? – spytał skonfundowany, marszcząc brwi.

- Ciebie.


	12. Epilog

**Epilog**

Czarny samochód płynnie omijał główne zatłoczone ulice, zmierzając w stronę lotniska. Sherlock pozwolił sobie przyglądać się tętniącemu życiem miastu. Mając do wyboru Londyn lub brata, zdecydowanie wolał to pierwsze. Mycroft zapewnił go, że Anthei można ufać, więc Sherlock nie poświęcał zbyt wiele uwagi siedzącej za kierownicą kobiecie, która zresztą zawsze odpłacała mu podobną obojętnością. Zamiast tego omiatał spojrzeniem mijane dzielnice, pozwalając sobie na chwilę nostalgii. Londyn ze swoimi zaułkami i wewnętrznymi prawami był jego królestwem i sceną, na której przeprowadzał najbardziej błyskotliwe ś razem miał przed sobą zadanie zgoła odmienne, które z jednej strony było nowym wyzwaniem i wywoływało dreszczyk podniecenia, a z drugiej zapowiadało się na długie i mozolne, bez gwarancji sukcesu i obietnicy rychłego zakończenia.

Dojeżdżali już prawie do Heathrow, kiedy Mycroft pierwszy przerwał milczenie.

- Wciąż możemy załatwić to w inny sposób – przypomniał, jakby odpowiadając na myśli Sherlocka. - Mam na lotnisku swoich ludzi gotowych śledzić Ditczenko, jeśli zdecydujesz się zostać.

- Sam powiedziałeś kiedyś, że im nie ufasz - prychnął w odpowiedzi Sherlock. - Jak możesz oczekiwać, że ja im zaufam?

- Osobiście wybrałem ludzi godnych zaufania - odparł Mycroft z urazą. - Od czasu afery z samolotem zaostrzyliśmy kontrole. Wszyscy pracownicy są regularnie sprawdzani.

- Przez kogo? Nie robisz tego osobiście, a nie możesz być w stu procentach pewien, że nie masz gdzieś wtyczki jak Lestrade - uniósł się Sherlock. - Zresztą, nie chcę jej złapać i zabić, interesują mnie jej powiązania z Moriarty'm i kontakty z siatką. Ci twoi ludzie nadają się tylko do brudnej roboty, dam ci znać, jak będę potrzebował – zadrwił. Mycroft widać zrozumiał aluzję, bo nie ciągnął tematu, ograniczając się jedynie do wiele mówiącego westchnienia.

- Za granicą nie mam takich możliwości jak w kraju – przypomniał zamiast tego. – Nie zawsze będę w stanie pomóc ci w takim zakresie, jaki mógłbyś potrzebować.

- Kto powiedział, że będę potrzebował twoich wpływów? – odpowiedział pytaniem Sherlock, z całego serca pragnąc, żeby ta rozmowa już się skończyła. – Bardziej przydatny będziesz tutaj, na miejscu.

- Tak, wiem – przytaknął Mycroft, bawiąc się bezwiednie rączką parasola. Sherlock dostrzegł jego ruch kątem oka i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Parasol był dla niego atrybutem władzy brata, jak berło dla królowej. Nigdy nie powiedział tego głośno, ale zawsze bawiła go paranoja Mycrofta, która kazała mu zabierać parasol nawet w najbardziej słoneczne dni.

- Nie próbuj narzucać się Molly – przypomniał bratu Sherlock, powoli zmierzając do tego, o co chciał poprosić, choć wcale nie był z tego tytułu zadowolony. Anthea właśnie zaparkowała przed wejściem, więc nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. – Ale chcę, żeby była bezpieczna, mogę jej potrzebować w przyszłości – powiedział, a po minie Mycrofta widział, że ten dokładnie zrozumiał, o co został poproszony.

- Będzie pod stałym nadzorem – zapewnił starszy Holmes w momencie, gdy Sherlock otwierał już drzwi. – _Dyskretnie, _ oczywiście. Powodzenia, bracie. Postaraj się nie zerwać zupełnie kontaktu, niektórzy mogą się niepokoić. Zwłaszcza Molly Hooper – dodał znacząco. Sherlock skinął głową na zgodę, a potem uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Uważaj na nią, skoro mnie nie byłeś w stanie upilnować – rzucił drwiąco i zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu, nim Mycroft zdołał zapytać, co konkretnie miał na myśli.

KONIEC

* * *

A/N: Dziękuję bardzo wszystkim, którzy przeczytali i dotrwali do końca. Jestem w trakcie pisania drugiej części, jeśli tylko wen nie zastrajkuje, to postaram się skończyć tekst jak najszybciej.

Ariana


End file.
